


A Trail of Clues

by Knott



Series: Of Eros and Dust [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

拉斯特抬手调整领带时，马丁瞥见了他手腕上的一圈勒痕。那是绳子捆绑后的痕迹，马丁能辨认出是哪种绳子，但他不愿往深处想。勒痕深深印进皮肤里，已经磨破了，开始发红。马丁想知道这些痕迹通向哪儿，它们知否曾汇成一个解不开的结。  
他不可能看错。虽然那只是短暂的一瞥。  
拉斯特抿了抿唇，朝马丁投来一个“管好你自己的事”的眼神，成功地使马丁把所有问题咽回肚子里。

\---

 

关于证物的事情是这样的，证物P40875，一个十五厘米乘以三十厘米见方的纸箱，里面装有参议员威尔金一案的证物。然而有一天，马丁撞见拉斯特把一副手铐滑进这个纸箱里。那不会是个巧合，因为拉斯特知道证物室的法夫尔每天都会在这个时候跑出去喝杯酒。  
拉斯特把手铐放进箱子里，它一下子滑到了底。  
拉斯特弯下腰抬起箱子，把它推向架子深处，这才侧过头来看着他，不用说，他早就听到马丁的脚步声了。马丁犹豫着是否该问，拉斯特已经与他擦身而过。他等到拉斯特离开以后，走到摆放证物的架子旁，低头看着箱子里的东西。他看到的东西更令他困惑了。  
枪，手铐，一本威尔金的通讯本，里面记有他受贿的证据。此外，还有一条牛皮短鞭。

\---

复活节过后，拉斯特出现在局里，不知怎么把喉咙弄伤了，嘴角也破了。那不像是攻击伤，不像是斗殴中所产生的伤口，倒更像一场粗暴的性爱所留下的证据。  
“怎么回事？”马丁问：“你在酒吧被人伏击了？有人给你留下了纪念品？”  
“你该少看点电视了，”拉斯特阴鸷地回答：“没那么戏剧性。”  
马丁在他的目光里找不到任何答案，于是放弃了。他走开去，和别人讨论昨晚的棒球比赛。  
拉斯特用马丁递给他的手帕捂住嘴角的伤口，像没事人一样继续工作。等到午饭时间，马丁基本上已经忘了这件事。但那条手帕拉斯特并没有还给他。

\--

马丁一直认为拉斯特是个Dom，虽然他从未有过Sub，但他对工作的那种病态的热忱也许能够解释一切。这件事有其合理的一面，因为马丁实在无法想象拉斯特倘若拥有一个他专属的Sub，他和自己的Sub互动起来会是什么样子。  
拉斯特在审讯那些Sub时表现得总是很出色，他能够毫不费力地让他们信任他，向他吐露出自己内心深处的秘密，马丁想这也许是因为他是个足够强大的Dom。至于为什么他没有自己的Sub，马丁决定不追究这个问题。  
在他们一起工作一个月后，他发现一些简单的动作能够让拉斯特闭嘴。一旦意识到这一点后，他开始越来越多地，下意识地使用它们，这些动作都太微不足道了，马丁从未把它们往从属关系上想。他会把手放在拉斯特的肩膀上按压，轻拍他的背部，或者直接握住他的胳膊。两个Dom之间从不这样碰触彼此，要说马丁为什么养成了这种习惯，主要是因为拉斯特从不回避这些碰触，或者叫他滚开。但他不会做出更出格的举动，他知道界限在哪儿。  
拉斯特有时候会表现得焦躁不安，他的目光胶着在马丁身上，像是在寻找某种他需要的东西，但当马丁回过头去注视着他时，他却又移开自己的视线。

\---

有一次拉斯特需要他的帮助，他没有为此请求过，而且他没有告诉马丁任何细节。车子在目的地停下来以后，马丁瞧着他。拉斯特对他扬起眉毛。  
马丁猜想他是不会说谢谢了。  
马丁进去大约一刻钟，出来的时候眯起了眼睛，好像不适应屋外的光线。他把一张光碟扔到了拉斯特的大腿上，明确地表示他一点也不喜欢这样。  
“他向我保证只有这一张，”马丁歪着头看着拉斯特沉吟的脸色：“里面是什么？”  
拉斯特转过头来看着他。“Marty，我们谈过这个了。”  
“好吧，算了，我不想知道你的事，”马丁耸耸肩：“记得把它销毁。他不知道你的真实名字，对吗？我可不想惹上什么麻烦。”  
“不，他不知道。”拉斯特嘲弄地瞥了他一眼，好像嘲笑他竟然介意这种小事。

\---

马丁曾经问过他自己，也许他只是不想知道，那是很可能的。  
涉及到拉斯特，有太多的事情他不希望了解。他摇摇晃晃地出现在马丁家门口，领带松松挂在脖子上，浑身酒气，手上拿着一把用塑料纸包裹的鲜花。他的腿脚突然变得不太利索，有一只脚像是在拖着走。有时候Sub被勒令不动太久时会这样，因为动弹不得的时间太长，而血液没能恢复流通的缘故，但马丁从未想过那会和拉斯特有什么关系。  
他告诉自己，拉斯特看起来只是醉了。他醉了，喝得烂醉，那是有可能发生的。  
“别为此操心。”他这样告诉拉斯特。

\---

马丁有时候觉得拉斯特把那次卧底任务的失败怪到自己头上。确实，是马丁去找的索尔特，也是马丁告诉他拉斯特的所有打算。但那时候拉斯特已经失踪了三个星期，马丁没有太多的选择——除了把这个该死的卧底计划一五一十地告诉他们的上司。  
当然啦，索尔特表现得像个混球，还有史碧思，那家伙抱着双臂哼了一声，然后就再也懒得看马丁一眼了。但马丁硬着头皮承受住了这些，索尔特派给他几个人，再加上当地警方派来的帮手，他们一起把该搜索的地方搜寻了个遍，仍然没能找到拉斯特。约莫四十多个小时以后，拉斯特自己出现了，在I-10公路拦住了一辆警车。拉斯特对那四十多个小时里发生了什么讳莫如深，对过去三个星期里的一切全都没有提到，他神色恍惚，但并没有受伤。马丁第一时间赶到现场，但拉斯特淡漠地瞧着他，好像根本不认识他似的，他身上脏兮兮的，下巴上全是胡茬。马丁叫了他好几次，他才回过神来。  
“以为你毁掉的还不够，是不是？”拉斯特冷冷地说。  
“那么我该怎么办，让你在里头烂掉？”  
“我差一点就找到他了，现在多亏了你，一切努力全毁了。”  
“前提是，”马丁嗤笑一声：“在那以前你还活着。”  
那一天里，拉斯特并没有什么异常。内务部的调查员来找他的时候，他还耐心地回答了他们的问题，只不过略去了其中一些细节，撒了几个谎。车子和大麻印证了他的说法。  
马丁本来以为，事情就这么过去了。然而，某天在更衣室里，当他看见拉斯特手腕内侧的痕迹时，他觉得到了不得不干预的时候了。  
“好了，到此为止吧。”马丁说。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，够了。下一回是什么，更多的伤口，拔掉的指甲？你最近到底怎么了？”  
“我想我不明白你的意思。”拉斯特说。  
“到底发生了什么？你告诉调查员的全是谎言，对吗？那里面有什么是真的吗？”  
“不关你的事，”拉斯特说：“你想帮忙？那就管好你自己的事。”  
“我自己的事，是吗？你指望我对这个怎么想，嗯？你到底为什么要让我看见这种东西？”  
拉斯特没有解释，他关上更衣柜的门。“你他妈的没见过烫伤？还有什么我需要知道的吗？你是否还晕血，或者害怕看见断了的胳膊——”他的话没说完，因为马丁把他压到墙上。  
“在你有困难的时候，”马丁一字一句地说：“别再指望我的帮助，混球。”

\--- 

事实上，拉斯特一直过着两种生活，在另一种里，并没有马丁的位置。  
至少马丁是这么想的。 

\--- 

他们相安无事了一段时间，在Dora Lang的案子出现后，拉斯特异常的状况有所减少，他不再神秘地失去联络，或者在回来上班时脸上带着奇怪的伤痕。玛姬提起给他介绍女朋友的事，他会沉默地听完，对她友好地笑笑，把头埋进杯子里。  
已经很晚了，马丁回到家里，还没来得及到女儿房里看一眼，突然听到有人敲门。他打开门，拉斯特的模样着实把他吓了一跳。他立刻眼明手快地把他拉到一边，关上了灯，只留走廊上的一盏小灯，拉斯特任由他摆布。他在沙发上坐下以后，马丁给他倒了杯酒，不由分说看着他喝了下去。拉斯特抬起手抹了把脸，马丁取出药箱，放在自己的膝盖上，他先是用水洗去拉斯特侧颈凝结的血污，这才看到那个伤口。  
“操，我不知道，”马丁望着闭着眼睛的拉斯特：“也许你该去看看医生。”  
“我来这儿就是为了避免看医生，马丁。”拉斯特沙哑地说。  
“这到底是怎么弄的？”马丁碰了碰那道狰狞的伤口，拉斯特轻嘶了一声。  
“我在二十九街和几个妓女谈话，有人从背后袭击了我。可能是啤酒瓶。”  
“你确定？”马丁怀疑地望着他：“这看上去可不像是啤酒瓶弄的。”  
“我当然确定，我是个条子，不是吗？”拉斯特坐起身来，把占有血迹的毛巾递给他。  
“我该走了。”  
拉斯特离开以后，马丁往沙发上一歪，换了个台。他想起玛姬的主意，不禁摇摇头。一个女朋友解决不了拉斯特的问题，谁知道他需要的是什么？马丁肯定那不是啤酒瓶留下的伤口。

\---

 

在他们在街对面的屋子里监视菲克尔的那个星期，拉斯特总是早早来到。倘若马丁不小心在四五点钟时打了个盹，那么他在醒来时便会看到拉斯特坐在那儿，坐在咖啡杯，盛外卖的盒子和已经被读过不止一遍的报纸中间。那些咖啡杯和一次性塑料盒里除了残渣以外什么也没有。拉斯特神态疲惫，双眼却锐利而警醒，他把夹在腋下的报纸递给马丁，上面重要的新闻他已经全部读够一遍了。  
菲克尔那个星期行踪恍惚。透过那扇正对着马路的窗户，他们总能看见他在讲电话的途中突然把话筒拿开，眉头深锁，捏紧他的雪茄。马丁本来指望拉斯特负责晚上这一岗，因为那家伙基本上不怎么睡觉，而且他也没有——像马丁所说的——所谓的“家庭生活”，但当他表达出自己的想法时，拉斯特想也没想就拒绝了。“我不这么看。”他说。  
“等会，你不这么看？”马丁疑惑不已：“你把这些漫长的夜晚留给自己，打算干点什么？”  
拉斯特上下打量了他一番，马丁讨厌那种屈尊的态度，而且当他那么做时，他们之间的距离顿时疏远了。“我也有生活，Marty，”马丁回以抱怨的咕哝声：“只不过不是你那种生活而已。”  
“多么——令人安慰，”马丁拖长嗓音回答，困惑地眨了眨眼：“随你怎么说吧。”  
“那么，就这么定了？”拉斯特凝视着他：“或者你可以叫克里斯来替你，要是做不到的话。”  
“听好，拉斯特，我才不会叫克里斯来替我，你放心好了。说到底，我俩才是搭档，对吗？”  
拉斯特唔了一声作为回应，他的嗓音里突然多了一种低沉而含混的东西，马丁看他几眼。  
但他们只是在换岗的时候打过照面，而那每次都不会超过十分钟，随后马丁捡起他的外套，到浴室匆匆洗把脸就离开，而拉斯特拉过折叠在墙角的那把椅子，坐在望远镜跟前。他异常专注，马丁离开时他根本看也不看一眼，也极少和他分享自己所看见的。  
只有一回，拉斯特迟迟才出现，而且当他出现的时候，他的脖子上少了些什么，马丁随后才意识到那是一条领带，那条拉斯特常戴的深棕色领带。拉斯特用拳头敲开了门，一看见他，马丁差点开口问他到底磕了些什么，拉斯特的模样令他想起十六大街附近的那些移动屋里的瘾君子。拉斯特的领口敞开着，手里抓住那条已经被揉皱得不成样子的领带。领带卷成一团，他好像没有意图把它再戴上，或者向马丁解释到底发生了什么事。  
他那天没带报纸，在他坐下来的时候，他几乎以狼吞虎咽的速度喝光了马丁杯子里已经冷掉的咖啡。他的喉结因为急于吞咽的动作而上下滚动着，敞开的领口使得这动作格外明显。  
马丁注意到，他衬衫领口的第二颗扣子不见了。哪怕是对于拉斯特这样不修边幅的人来说，那也是很少见的。现在，在那儿只留下一截线头，仿佛被人突然扯掉了似的，那可真蹊跷。

\---

马丁读大学的时候有过一个比较疯狂的Sub，但他们没有确定过关系，把两人卷在一起的是兄弟会那些乱七八糟的事儿，也许还有虚荣心。  
现在想起来那确实不算是恋爱。有一段时期，她希望他们更进一步，要求他对她使用一把刀子，从疯狂中惊醒过来，马丁退缩了。  
马丁大多数时候不把自己看做一个Dom，他觉得自己再普通不过。

\---

拉斯特沉浸在自己的事务里，好像根本感觉不到时间的流逝。他在研究那些没能解决的老案件，当他做这件事情时，他可以几小时不说一句话，但他偶尔会抬起头来，看马丁一眼，好像只是为了确认马丁在那儿。假如马丁不在他的桌子跟前，拉斯特会暂时放下手头上的文件，目光飘过房间，寻找他的身影，在他找到马丁以后，他才重新低下头去。  
对于这种目光，马丁认为最好的办法是视而不见。有好几次他恰好捕捉到拉斯特的目光扫过自己，而那差点把他惹恼了，拉斯特就是这样一个混球，他非得确认马丁在那儿，好像马丁是他桌上的一个物件，好像马丁是他记事簿上的一样附属物。后来马丁实在忍不住了。  
“你在干什么？”  
“你指什么？”  
“刚才，别否认，我全都看见了。”他的消极躲避对马丁来说没有用：“你在确认我的去向？”  
拉斯特看着他。“我在什么？”他的双眼中闪烁着嘲弄的光：“打份报告什么的，操。要是你实在没有事情干的话，丽萨很快就会到这儿来了。”  
他把香烟从唇中抽出，缓慢吁了口气。  
马丁攥紧拳头，瞪了他半晌。“你这个撒谎的杂种。”他忿忿说道。  
那以后，拉斯特再那么做的时候，马丁便明确地从桌子后面站起来走开。  
离开他，这是唯一的办法。

\---

拉斯特的胳膊被绑在身后，动弹不得，肩膀被迫打开，胸膛上蒙着一层薄薄的汗珠。他的嘴唇固执地紧闭，泪水凝在睫毛上，使得他的模样变得既难驯服又危险。他拒绝呻吟，在手铐的束缚下翻腾。  
当被碰触时，他的目光因为认知而涣散。在皮质的项圈上，潮红从颈侧蔓延到锁骨。他跪在冰冷的地板上，嗓子因为放纵而沙哑，整个人就是绝望和沉溺的化身。  
马丁从那幅图景里醒来，因为竟然梦见了自己的搭档而臊红了脸。拉斯特甚至不是一个Sub，而马丁竟然做了这种梦，他觉得这真是太荒唐了。从梦中醒来，他的阴茎仍然因为欲望而硬得发疼，小腹绷得死紧。他跑到浴室，打开水龙头，把冷水浇在自己的脸上，努力将那图景忘却。那也许只是因为工作压力太大的缘故。他抵在浴室门上，草草地手淫，闷哼着射在自己手中。  
为了忘却这一切，此后有一整个星期，他把夜晚全都消耗在酒吧里。

\---

马丁不会对自己撒谎说他从未怪罪过拉斯特。全怪他那些模棱两可的暗示，有一些马丁并不确定它们意味着什么。  
那时候电话已经莫名其妙地从那头挂断了两次，每一次都是在一阵短暂的沉默过后，于是，它一响起第三次马丁便立刻把话筒拿了起来，他非得搞明白是谁在和他恶作剧不可。  
“谁？”破口大骂的腹稿都已经打好了，马丁劈头便问。  
一个男人的声音。“唔，只有这么一个号码，是吗？这太可笑了……”  
“你到底想干什么？”马丁问。  
“听着，我可不想惹上什么麻烦，”那头说：“很显然，这是他这儿唯一打出过的号码。”  
马丁懒得再和他多说了，他找到外套和车钥匙。“我马上就到。”  
“随便你，听我说，你的朋友不会有什么潜在自杀的倾向，对吗？他可真的吓着我了，当你要求别人对你用上这种玩意的时候，是不是应该谨慎点？弗雷迪跑了，要不是我……”  
“瞧，”马丁试图在这堆随随便便的玩笑里找到头绪：“到底发生了什么？”  
“问他自己吧，”那人意味深长地说：“你的朋友不太在乎他自己，对吧？”他挂断了电话。  
马丁撞进拉斯特的公寓，拉斯特坐在唯一的一把折叠椅上，手上晃着半杯酒，目光和他的杯子一样空空荡荡的，马丁一旦放下心来，便立刻后悔了。他可不是拉斯特的紧急联系人。  
“怎么回事？”  
拉斯特格外冷漠地瞥了他一眼。“需要我给你画张图吗，马丁？”他的嗓音干得要命。  
“我从被窝里爬起来赶来，你就这副态度？那个叫弗雷迪还是什么的家伙哪去了？”  
“跑了，”拉斯特眯起眼睛，粗暴地说：“还有什么要问的吗？”  
马丁这才意识到拉斯特的脸孔缺乏血色，他抓住杯子的那只手在轻微地发抖，马丁看见地板上的散落的东西：纱布，酒精，一根汤匙，一些可疑的粉末，还有一根银针。  
“拉斯特，”马丁领略到事情的严重性：“要么你告诉我发生了什么，要么我马上离开。”  
拉斯特的目光缓慢地从地板上抬起来。“我喝多了。”他扬扬手上的杯子。  
“唔。”马丁觉得这真是蹩脚的说辞：“所以？”  
“你还记得塞耶斯那个案子吗？”拉斯特说。“噢操……”马丁说：“告诉我你并没有……”  
“银匠”塞耶斯，从马萨诸塞州来的一个皮包骨的家伙。他喜欢在受害者身上穿环，在他们被杀死以前，他总会在他们身上穿上一个漂亮的银环。“妈的，你让陌生人在你身上穿孔？”马丁骂了脏话：“你到底有什么毛病？”  
“试着让，”拉斯特面无表情地纠正道：“弗雷迪——或者操他妈的别的什么名字——怯场了，逃跑了，他的同伴留下来打了那个电话。”  
“而你不能自己给我打个电话？”  
“我想我是昏过去了一阵子，”拉斯特说：“或者是失去了知觉。这种事情是会发生的。”  
“好，好极了。”马丁走到他跟前，把一只手重重地搁到他肩膀上，和他冷嘲热讽的态度不同，他的动作足够温柔，他成功地让拉斯特放松下来，把那个快要被捏碎的杯子交给他，拉斯特那该死的虎口终于不再因此而发抖了。拉斯特是马丁认识的最不懂得害怕的人之一，他的表现已经算是镇定了，可不是任何人都能让陌生人在自己身上穿环的。马丁把地板上乱七八糟的东西踢开，从抽屉里找到一件旧衬衫，他把地板上的东西全都裹进衬衫里，打了个结扔到一边，跪在地板上干完这些以后，他才站起来看着拉斯特。后者的脸色已经好些了。  
“现在来说说看，”马丁捕捉到了拉斯特几乎变得脆弱的一瞬间：“你该不会是个Sub，是吗？”  
“不，Marty，别犯傻，”拉斯特粗暴地打断了他：“我只是打算试试看。”  
“好主意，”马丁禁不住嘲笑他：“你为什么不能像别人一样有点正常的爱好？”  
拉斯特意外地没有反驳。有那么一瞬间，他的神态使得马丁得到这样一种印象，要是他早一点抵达的话，他也许会在地板中央发现一个颤抖的，竭力不被恐惧瓦解的拉斯特，也许那是个不会拒绝他的拥抱的拉斯特，但现在那一刻已经过去，他迎上的，只是拉斯特拒绝他靠近的眼神。拉斯特站起来，马丁抓住他的胳膊，他毫不犹豫，虽然肢体接触对经历过方才这一切的拉斯特来说也许太多了。“那个环，”马丁管不住自己的嘴：“你打算让他穿在哪儿？”  
“你可以猜猜看。”拉斯特这样说着阴郁的玩笑话，没有转过身来。

\---

在节日里邀请拉斯特来就餐是个傻主意。  
但玛姬就是有这一类的主意。马丁说不好，对于玛姬来说，世界一定是由更纯粹，更透明的材料构成的，不是马丁每天工作时面对的那种材料：烧焦的尸体，干涸的伤口。肉和血，人身体内部的焦油。  
拉斯特没有出现，马丁多半松了口气，但同时又感到失望。这种失望在他切开松鸡时沉甸甸地压在他的胃部，揪住他的喉咙，好像永远不会离他而去一样。拉斯特最终出现在门前台阶上，装束无懈可击，神志清醒，手里拿着礼物——真正的礼物，而不是一束愚蠢的花或是别的什么。马丁突然有个主意，他抓住拉斯特的领带，将他拉进门，随后将他推进浴室里，转身扣上浴室的门。拉斯特撞在洗手池上，但马丁握住他的肩膀，将他翻了个身按在光滑的墙壁上。他对自己要干什么非常清楚，他搜身的动作职业而带有侮辱性。拉斯特的目光始终不与他交汇，他还是平常那副样子，好像还能装作什么也没发生。马丁有一种预感，他只是需要印证，他说不清自己为什么疯狂地想要印证它，但……  
马丁的手掌意外擦过拉斯特的乳头，力道有些重，拉斯特闷哼了一声，马丁迅速意识到了什么。他几乎是蛮横地将拉斯特的衬衫从皮带里扯出，拉斯特浑身都绷紧了，马丁的手探向他的胸膛，在乳头上重重一按，拉斯特整个人弓起了身子，尖锐地呼吸着。马丁斥责地看着他，他的手指触到了一个冰凉的，金属做的小东西，拉斯特抓住他的手臂，抵制着，马丁把他重重地压在墙上，拉斯特的头无意识地后仰，从下颚到领口处的弧线扯紧了，他嘶哑地呻吟。马丁用力把那个小玩意扯下来的时候，拉斯特的瞳孔微微放大，他的嘴无意识地唇开启，额头上溢出汗水，一副失去自制力的模样，差点哽咽出声，马丁对他晃晃那闪着银光的小东西。  
“这是什么？嗯？你需要戴上这种玩意才能到我的家里来做客？”他把每一个字都说得咬牙切齿，铿锵有力：“还有什么，这也是你的‘尝试’之一吗？”  
突然间拉斯特看上去像是被毁掉了，好像他面对的是绞刑架，他徒劳地张了张嘴，但什么也没有说出来，马丁掂了掂那玩意——一对乳夹——但马丁有意不取下另一个，随后把它扔进了自己的口袋里。“永远别再来我家的时候戴着这种东西，”马丁冲着拉斯特说，眼睛盯着他的嘴唇：“你听清楚了吗？我还有女儿，该死的家伙。”  
“清楚明白。”拉斯特说，他的嗓音黯哑，鼻翼翕动着。  
“我不想知道你是个Dom还是Sub，还是别的什么，”马丁叫住他：“就只是——我不知道——你不可能靠这些熬过一切，拉斯特。找点正常的乐趣，要是不行，去看个心理医生，做点什么，否则，我向你保证，这种搭档关系无法继续下去。”  
拉斯特抬起一只手转动了门把。他的身形顿了顿。“谢谢提醒。”他的态度十足傲慢。  
这时候他又像个该死的Dom了，马丁气哼哼地想。

 

\---

马丁在车上睡着了，是拉斯特解开他佩枪的动作令他醒了过来，但他没有睁开眼睛，困意仍然将他扯进睡梦里，拉斯特的手指擦过他的后腰，弄得他有点痒痒的。  
一时间，他纳闷拉斯特干嘛要卸掉他的枪。盯梢沉闷而又无聊，拉斯特不是个令人满意的聊天对象，马丁也就没理会他，他继续朦朦胧胧地陷入梦中，直到一阵窸窸窣窣引起他的警觉。  
衣物摩擦的声音，随后是皮带解开的声响。  
他假装睡着，把头抵在车窗上，拉斯特不知道的是，那儿倒影出他的一举一动。  
拉斯特往掌心吐了口唾沫，握住阴茎的根部，为自己手淫。他的动作很慢，几乎没发出什么声音。然后他拿起了马丁的枪，动作熟练地褪掉了弹夹，他注视着枪身，似乎还在犹豫。但过了一会，他微微分开腿，收回两根沾有精液的手指，放入口中抿了抿，和马丁的枪一起插了进去。马丁看见他在黑暗中身形一颤，冰冷的枪身虽然已经被人的体温烘暖，但仍然带着几分冰凉，而现在它正在进入他的搭档体内最脆弱的部位，即将将他完全打开。马丁的喉部一紧，欲望直击他的下腹。但他必须假装并没有发现这一切。在空间狭小的车上，这太困难了。他闭着眼睛。  
不知过了多久，拉斯特浅浅地呼吸着，释放了自己。马丁不知该对谁感到厌恶更多些，是用他的枪干这种事的拉斯特，还是居然对拉斯特起了欲望的自己。  
实话说，这一切都非常病态，非常不合常理，令他感到厌倦。他搞不懂拉斯特干嘛这么干，一开始他像是个根本不需要性的神经病，现在他打算在车上自慰？他还用的是马丁的枪，马丁正打算质问他，但拉斯特倒映在窗玻璃上的那张脸阻止了他。  
他看起来一团糟。  
当马丁醒来时，拉斯特坐在车内的座位上，照例一声不吭。马丁差点以为昨夜的一切只是有一个荒唐的梦。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

奥德莉从拉斯特的车上下来，朝他竖了个中指。马丁想拉住她，但失败了。马丁摇摇头，转向从车里下来的拉斯特。  
“在‘牧羊人酒吧’找到她的，”拉斯特先开口了：“还有这个。”  
他把一对金色的环放到了马丁的手掌上。“和她谈谈。”拉斯特说。“那些男孩会提起诉讼的。”  
“提起诉讼？”马丁笑了笑：“我才是这儿的受害者。”  
“你用棒球棒袭击了他们。”  
“我知道我在干什么。”  
拉斯特的回应是不发一声。马丁恼了。“好吧，我什么也不干，让她变得像你一样，随便让陌生人在身上穿孔……”  
“唔，”拉斯特说：“所以，由你来穿就好多了，嗯？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你听见我了。”  
拉斯特穿过草坪走远了，马丁瞪着他的背影。

\--- 

在审讯室里，嫌疑犯突然转向埋头书写的拉斯特。  
“早上好，警官。”  
拉斯特缓慢地抬起头来，望着对方。“怎么，你不记得我了吗？那天晚上你在我面前跪下来吸我的老二？你还要求我把你的手铐用在……”  
拉斯特在马丁还没意识到以前便冲了出去，马丁好不容易才按住他。  
“搞什么鬼？”马丁在他耳边低语：“克制一下你自己，好吗？”  
“他是个混账货，”拉斯特冷声说，“你听见他说的话了。”  
他死死卡住嫌疑犯的脖子，马丁费了九牛二虎之力才把他拉开。“你想让他从这儿走出去，脸上带着淤青？”  
“我才不在乎他出去的时候是不是带着淤青，操，哪怕他变成尸体我也不在乎。”  
“那只会验证他的说法——你听见我说的话了吗？——那会让你看上去像被戳穿了。你的冷静哪儿去了？他妈的，控制一下你自己，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特调整着呼吸，过了一会，他松开了嫌疑犯。马丁暗自松了一口气。“何不由我来问剩下的问题，反正他已经交待得差不多了，”马丁拍着拉斯特的肩膀：“出去放松放松，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特拎起桌上的本子，关上门离开了。马丁这才转向嫌疑犯。“手铐太紧了吗？”  
“什么？”疑犯睁大了眼睛望着他。  
马丁把他逼向墙角。“他们把你送来，你说手铐太紧了，我给你松开手铐的时候，你袭击了我，”马丁给了他一拳，使得他弯下腰来：“这个，纯属自卫，朗尼。”  
“婊子养的，”那家伙的声音变了形：“你知道我说的是事实！他是个……”  
“注意你的用词，朗尼。”马丁坐下来，调整领带。他现在感觉好多了。

\---

斯文伯恩的案子本来不该归他们管，作为一个sub，拉斯特不能接手这种这种案子，但马丁替他隐瞒了下来。  
尸体的惨状不该被任何一个Sub看见，马丁这么认为。然而，拉斯特，从来不懂得什么叫做放手的拉斯特花了几个晚上去研究尸体的照片，各种角度的照片他都找到了。这桩Sub的谋杀案成为了他对付失眠的新办法。说不清有多少个晚上，他抽着烟，瞅着斯文伯恩的照片，还有那些疑似被同一个凶手杀死的Sub的照片。这对他的精神状态产生了影响，那段时间，他的烟抽得更凶了，他变得更沉默寡言，最后一根压垮他的稻草，是他们没能找到斯文伯恩一案的凶手。  
重案组接手了这个案子，索尔特将他们轰了出去。  
那天晚上，马丁还没来得及庆幸这些日子里总算有一天能够好好待在家里，拉斯特就出现了。马丁一开门，他差点撞进屋内。他勉强稳住了自己，吸了吸鼻子，茫然环顾四周。马丁有某种预感，他接下来说出的话不会是他想要听见的。  
“Marty，”拉斯特低语：“我需要这个。”  
“你说什么？”马丁不赞同地摇头，看着他。  
“我说我他妈的需要这个。”拉斯特凑近了些，他的呼吸喷洒在马丁的脸上。  
马丁朝屋内警觉地看了看，他将拉斯特推向屋外，随即关上了门。“你他妈的说什么？你跑到我家里来，和我说这些狗屎？你到底需要什么？”  
“你知道的，”拉斯特短促地吸了口气：“那件我们从不谈论的事情。”  
“上帝，不管你需要什么，你在这儿是找不到的。”  
拉斯特没有离开，反而把手搁在马丁的肩膀上，马丁摁住拉斯特的手臂，几乎是怒吼，“听着，你需要它，是吗？说出来，”马丁逼近他，盯着他看：“说出来我就给你你想要的。”拉斯特僵了僵。马丁能从他身体的紧绷和紧握的拳头看出他在动摇，在他本来的那个自己和他的欲望之间挣扎。马丁决定再推他一把。“说啊。你跑到这儿来找我，却没有这种胆量？告诉我你想要什么，你这操蛋的杂种。”  
拉斯特声音嘶哑地骂了一声操，他的目光闪烁了一阵，凝固在马丁的脸上，纷乱的呼吸仿佛他刚跑完百米冲刺，他的头微微后仰，脸色凝重而苍白。他紧绷了一瞬间，随后放弃了。  
“我是个Sub，马丁，”他讥讽地低声说：“就是这样，我说出来了。”  
他的神态几乎是屈辱的，但很快恢复了面无表情，他站在那儿好像在等待最终的判决似的，马丁瞧着他的样子叹了口气。他把他带到书房里，那天晚上并没有操他，只是让他跪在书房的地毯上，直到他忘掉斯文伯恩的尸体为止。  
如果说马丁对这种搭档关系的突然改变有任何轻微的不适，那么拉斯特也使他忘了它。那混蛋在他开口时渴求地望着他，好像马丁是什么突然降临的恩典。

\---

那一次说不清楚是怎么发生的，拉斯特在马丁开车的时候闭目想着自己的事情，突然间，他睁开眼睛，碰上了马丁的视线，露骨的，毫不掩饰的视线。他冷哼了一声，但没有说更多的话。  
“停车。”他命令道。  
“可是我们正在……”  
“停下来。”拉斯特又说。  
马丁把车子停到路边，基本上这里哪儿也不挨着。拉斯特打开车门走下车，马丁追了出去，他也不知道自己想干什么，只是知道拉斯特不能这么对待他，他需要一个说法。  
事情就在他碰到拉斯特的手臂时发生了。

\---

马丁握住拉斯特的手腕，把他压制在车前盖上。拉斯特被翻了个身，他的呼吸声粗重炽热，就在马丁的耳畔，他责备地望着马丁。但随后，那样自然地垂下目光，好像已经等待这一刻很久了，好象他在谴责马丁和他自己一样想要这个。拉斯特在车前盖上挣扎着，胸膛在马丁的压制下起伏。他的喘息绷得那样紧，好像下一秒钟就要断裂似的。马丁渴望操进这具身体里，马上。压制快速而粗暴，拉斯特狂乱地拱起身体。  
太久没干这个，马丁忘了如何掌握这些命令的分寸，他只是依循自己的本能。“别动，”他说，可笑地感觉到一阵因为掌握控制权而带来的晕眩：“接受它。”拉斯特的眼睛狂热地在他的脸上搜寻着，寻找一个迹象，任何迹象，证明这不过是个恶意的玩笑，但没有找到，马丁又重复了一遍同样的要求，这一次更为坚决。拉斯特吞咽了一下，终于，在车前盖上安静下来，躯体弯折成屈服的曲线。他轻轻闭上眼睛，把腿分开。这顺从的迹象一旦得到展示，马丁抓住他的力道大得足以弄伤他。  
马丁的阴茎硬了起来。他舔了舔自己干燥的下唇，这感觉好得令人讶异：疯狂，危险，克制的兴奋。他能够从拉斯特变暗的瞳孔中看出他有相同的感受，拉斯特像是变了个人似的，毫无保留的顺从使得他改变得让人吃惊，他是那样竭力地控制着自己，看上去几乎是脆弱的，可以接近的。马丁忍不住想象当他完全进入sub的空间时会是什么样子的，光是那样的想象就使得他的阴茎充血挺立。  
“让我看看。”马丁粗鲁地命令，拉斯特照办了，他发僵的手指解开自己的皮带，露出还没得到爱抚的阴茎，它已经半硬了。马丁阻止拉斯特碰它，拉斯特的服从让他感到吃惊。拉斯特仅仅是眨了眨眼皮，深深地吸了一口气，便把自己完全敞露在马丁面前，他的双腿分开到淫荡的程度，将马丁整个人容纳其中。马丁把拉斯特翻过来，压在车前盖上，直接操进他身体里。他没用套子，拉斯特也没有提到这事，在他进入到最深处的时候，拉斯特战栗着抓住他的手指。  
马丁先攀上了高潮，在他射进拉斯特体内时，那种晕眩加重了。他没有立刻从拉斯特体内抽出来而对方还硬着，马丁沿着甬道的边沿伸进两根手指，残酷地将他打开，而拉斯特因此而高潮了，紧紧地包裹住马丁的阴茎，几乎让他立刻再硬起来。那感觉非常棒，短暂地消除了他们之间的那种紧张。拉斯特甚至没像他别的床伴那样要求他先取下戒指，还有，马丁觉得他也许需要一个安全词。  
他放弃了去追问自己这一切为什么会发生，反正这件事感觉不坏。在马丁的字典里，这件事情被归类为“意外”，意外不需要解释。  
对于拉斯特来说，情况就不是这样了，他在那以后的一个星期里都在有意地漠视马丁。他们之间气氛从未如此紧张过。索尔特把马丁叫进自己的办公室里，询问他是否需要换个搭档，用他的话来说，那最好发生在“你们把对方整死之前”。  
马丁说不，他打了个哈哈，目光投向办公室外面的拉斯特。

\---

几个老资格的警察正在讲荤段子，马丁打着哈欠，仍然没有从宿醉中清醒过来，他看见拉斯特坐下来，于是开始讲起一个关于酒吧里他遇到的sub的荤段子。人们大声笑了起来，拉斯特朝他投来一瞥，马丁没理会。  
他就要讲到最精彩的部分了，关于他是怎么在那个Sub身上找到电动玩具的。  
拉斯特拉开椅子，站了起来，但马丁追上了他。  
马丁抓住他的肩膀，只是轻轻一碰，但拉斯特立刻将他甩开。拉斯特表现得好像这是一场殊死搏斗，而马丁是他的死敌，马丁被这种敌意吓了一跳。他握住拉斯特的胳膊，把拉斯特翻了个身。拉斯特的视线始终不肯和马丁交汇。  
“滚你的蛋，Marty。”他死气沉沉的目光落在马丁的脸上，嗓音嘶哑。  
马丁也火了，但他意识到人们正在注意他们，而他不管做些什么只会给自己丢丑。他的眼角余光瞥见角落里的审讯室空着，于是抻着脖子扬了杨下巴。“到这儿来给我说清楚，”他压低嗓子，对拉斯特哼哼：“你到底在不满什么？嗯？”  
他把拉斯特压制在墙上，嘴唇贴在了拉斯特的脖子上，紧挨着拉斯特的脉搏，感受着拉斯特尖锐的呼吸。“事情不可能每次都照你所想的发展，伙计，”马丁随意地说。他用鼻尖拱着拉斯特的耳后。既然他知道了他的搭档是一个sub，他就应该被当作一个sub去对待，至于拉斯特喜不喜欢这样，马丁自作主张忽略了那一点。  
拉斯特不可能每次都占上风。拉斯特的头微微侧向一旁，似乎不堪忍受，马丁借着酒意把他重重地压在墙上，直视着他的眼睛，目光垂向拉斯特的嘴唇。但拉斯特给了他一拳，拳头打在肚子上，马丁闷哼一声。拉斯特对他投来漠不关心的一瞥。  
“现在又有什么出了问题？！”马丁吃痛地捂住腹部，对他喊道。  
“别他妈自视太高，”拉斯特眯起眼睛说：“你只是我最后的选择。”

\---

于是拉斯特表达得非常清楚了，他只有在绝望，低落或是没有选择的时候才会需要马丁。在他因为案子进展不顺利而焦虑不已的时候，在他连续几个晚上哪怕是借助药物也无法入睡的时候，在他即使用全部的冷漠也无法掩盖在灵魂深处那些浮上来的黑暗的时候，他会成为马丁的Sub，这就是那些日子里的安排。  
马丁不清楚拉斯特是否还有别的Dom，他们不分享这一类讯息。除了拉斯特身上的伤痕无法掩盖的时候，或者他因为膝盖活动不便而无法蹲下来查看罪案现场的时候。马丁希望那家伙能恢复点理智，别找那些有暴力倾向的、会随时抽身离开的家伙，但拉斯特摆明了不需要他的意见。  
渐渐地，马丁习惯了这样，他们之间这种安排对他来说正合适，没有责任和义务，没有牵衅；拉斯特不在他这儿寻找感情，这令他放心。  
但偶尔，无法控制地，马丁觉得拉斯特是个自私的杂种。

\---

马丁把皮带从拉斯特的腋下穿过，没费多少力气，便把他的的胳膊绑牢了，拉斯特没抵抗，但亦没有主动抬起另一只手。背心被汗水浸透，他似乎在用尽全身的力气强迫自己静止不动。马丁将皮带绕过他的另一只胳膊，向后拉扯然后缠紧了，拉斯特的肩膀朝外打开，腕部现在高于额头。他闭上双眼，仿佛眼皮突然沉重不已，无法承受，他在浅浅地呼吸。  
马丁可以依靠触碰判断出拉斯特肩背部肌肉绷紧的程度，后者的呼吸因为被绑住而变得纷乱。马丁的拍抚沿着拉斯特的后颈滑向臂膀，让那儿的肌肉放松下来。拉斯特睁开眼睛，瞳孔因为即将来临的不可预知而深不可测，没被皮带缚住的前臂微微颤抖。  
马丁的嘴唇里吐露出无意义的安慰的低语，多半是些废话，换做别的场合拉斯特多半会对此嗤之以鼻，但他现在安静得惊人，也训从得惊人。马丁试了试皮带的松紧，确保不会弄伤拉斯特以后，他托起拉斯特的阴茎。  
第一根消毒过的探条沿着尿道口平稳地滑了进去。  
拉斯特死死抿住嘴唇，瞳孔因为微弱的快感而放大，他的胸膛快速地起伏，无意识地撕扯着皮带。马丁仍控制住探条的另一头，只有沾有润滑剂的那头平稳地滑了进去，拉斯特挣扎着，臀部陷进床垫里，他吐露出一连串低沉的咒骂，上帝的名字也在其中。  
马丁不得不腾出一只手来按住他的大腿，以免他扭动得太厉害使得探条一下子沉到了底，拉斯特突然表现出来的那种濒临边界的紧张让他自己也紧张起来，但那带着些幸灾乐祸的味道，毕竟，这可不是他的主意。  
马丁握住拉斯特的阴茎，从根部完整地对它抚慰了一次，直到这个男人哽咽着放松下来。探条得以再进入一部分，但它刚没入了一小段，拉斯特的额头上已经布满了汗水。他有些微的失神，喘得很厉害。他在用嘴唇呼吸，好像突然忘了怎么用鼻子呼吸似的。  
马丁不得不停下来一阵，因为拉斯特的动作使得皮带又扯紧了些，以至于紧紧勒进了肉里。  
探条仍然冰冷的那端抵住他的手，马丁仍然很难相信这样一个小玩意倘若放对了地方，能够对人产生这么大的影响。望着它沉入拉斯特的体内，他自己的阴茎也半硬起来。短暂地停下来调整拉斯特身上的皮带以后，马丁将它再探入了一部分，它顺利地深入了一些，最终停留在能被允许进入的最深处。拉斯特喘息着，握成了拳头的双手抵在身体两侧，爬上他胸膛的红潮非常诱人。在马丁的手指轻轻转动探条的时候，他发出暗哑的低泣声，仿佛突然忘了如何说话，他的头抵在床垫上转动，脖颈被拉扯到了最大限度。  
马丁有一瞬间担忧起来，他转动手腕，想在影响最小的情况下将探条抽出来，但拉斯特马上发出了受不了的声音，喘息得像一条离水的鱼。有那么几秒钟，他处在完全失神的状态中。  
马丁一下子抽出探条，拉斯特猛地弹动了一下，大声地呻吟。马丁丢开那小玩意，俯身把拉斯特的阴茎含进了嘴里。他花了几秒感激皮带的坚韧程度，因为拉斯特挣扎得那样猛烈。他攥住拉斯特阴茎的根部，将阴茎头部含入了口腔里，完整地进行了一次，直到拉斯特变得渴望而苍白，自制力分崩离析，整个人只是望着马丁，如同在他胸口有一个燃烧的空洞，只有马丁才能填满。  
马丁又再含入，吸吮着，直到拉斯特的阴茎肿胀而抽搐着直立。他将前端吐出，双手撑在拉斯特身侧。后者看着他，喘着气。马丁的阴茎缓慢而坚决地推入他体内。  
拉斯特的身体因为疼痛而绷紧了抵抗马丁的侵入。但随后，他迎向这种疼痛，把自己推向马丁。  
马丁摆动胯部，拉斯特被钉在床上，双手被皮带绑缚住，只能被动地接受。马丁开始动弹起来，头一下便撞出了一声哽咽。拉斯特的背部在床垫上不自觉地移动着，两手攥紧，竭力阻止自己呻吟。但他紧绷的手臂和破碎的喘息带有一种意料之外的脆弱，马丁撞击着他，一下比一下更重，拉斯特的双腿打开，无所支撑。他是那样炽热地包裹住马丁的阴茎，以至于马丁高潮的时候，几乎有种无法呼吸的错觉。  
他们同时抵达高潮，拉斯特允许马丁射在了他的体内，然而当马丁解开他的皮带，习惯性地打算吻他时，他毫不犹豫地把马丁推开了。  
“没有时间玩这种把戏。”拉斯特平静地说。

\---

那段时间里涉及到拉斯特的事情都变得疯狂而危险。可笑的是，在这团混乱里，他们甚至不是彼此的Dom和Sub。

\---

马丁把手放在拉斯特的肩膀上，拇指摩挲着他的后颈，故意要让他想起几个小时以前他们干过些什么，让他想起他是如何用口腔包裹住马丁的阴茎，不得要领地吞咽着，贪婪地将它吞向深处。  
拉斯特的呼吸一窒，视线仓促扫向马丁，他的眼睛因为欲望而变得幽深，而马丁已经拉开了他们之间的距离。  
当拉斯特再次开口时，他的语气有些不稳。只有马丁发现了。  
每当拉斯特对他愈疏远和冷淡的时候，马丁就愈是玩得过火。他把这当做是对拉斯特的隐秘报复，他会用Dom的口吻和拉斯特说话，不经意间碰触他，唤醒他身体的回忆，然而，拉斯特有着出色的自制力，从来没有露陷过。顶多只是朝马丁投来谴责的目光而已。  
只有一次，马丁的手擦过他的后腰，拉斯特的目光变得破碎而模糊，他的呼吸变得急促，膝盖一软，差点跪了下来，后来的几个小时里，他一直摇摆在那个需要马丁的Sub和谁也不需要的拉斯特两个身份之间，马丁几乎因为不合时机的仁慈而心软，因为拉斯特看上去简直可悲。但他决定继续下去，直到拉斯特承认对他的需要为止。  
马丁不知道拉斯特是如何熬过那一天的，在挑起他的欲望之后，马丁一直用目光将他推开，使他回到自己的伪装里，忽视他的Sub那一部分的本能。马丁以为拉斯特会承受不住这一切，会寻求他的帮助，然而，事实证明拉斯特和他所有认识的Sub都不一样。  
第二天，拉斯特照常出现在警局里。


	3. Chapter 3

这场荒唐的游戏开始了。  
马丁玩的花招其实并不高明。当着法明顿来的那个联络员的面，马丁把嘴唇贴上拉斯特的耳廓，对着他的耳道吹气，似乎要交待什么重要的事，事实上什么事也没有。在拉斯特得以转过来以前，马丁便拉开了两人间的距离。拉斯特在桌子那头坐下，咽下一声闷哼，拇指快速揉搓着食指。  
拉斯特从未真正露出破绽过。哪怕是在马丁递给他一杯咖啡时，手指下意识地擦过他的手腕内侧也没有，他的自制力简直堪称完美。但正因为如此，马丁认为拉斯特隐瞒着什么，在那游移的目光和冷漠的表现后面还有更多的东西。  
终于有一天，他决定弄个清楚。

\----

他跟着拉斯特开到了一间用鲣鸟来命名的酒吧旁。酒吧的名字可笑，看起来并不有趣。马丁把车停在酒吧对面的小巷里。  
拉斯特在车里待了几秒，下车和一个男人交谈。那男人身高和他相若，马丁在这儿也能闻到那股烟味，也许还有大麻的味道。那男人有那种眼神，一个人喝多了威士忌以后会有的那种眼神，他点着了烟，把另一根递给拉斯特。  
他们简单交谈了一两句话。随后拉斯特踩灭了那根烟，跟着对方走进了小巷里，他脚步不稳，也许是那根烟造成的。马丁下车朝他们所在的地方走去，在巷子深处的暗影里，他看见拉斯特跪在地上，嘴里含着男人的阴茎。对方的手指揪住他的头发，控制着他的动作，狠狠操着他的嘴。拉斯特的脸上沾着汗水，嘴唇被他自己咬破了。那男人手里攥着什么，缠在拉斯特的喉咙上，马丁走近时看清了，那是一条皮带。  
拉斯特自始至终没溢出一声呻吟，只是任凭对方揪住他的头发将他拉向自己，马丁冲上前，给了那家伙一拳。那男人骂骂咧咧地走了。  
拉斯特站起身，抬手狼狈地抹了抹嘴角。他没有道谢，只是疲惫地扫了马丁一眼，就像对他的存在感到厌倦。“你在这儿干什么，Marty？”  
“操你，”马丁气喘吁吁地瞪着他：“这就是你的报复？”  
“不，”拉斯特翻了翻眼睛：“这他妈的只是性。”  
马丁什么也不能干，只能看着他转身上了自己的车，他最后留给马丁的只是一根烟头和一大堆谜团，以及一股自我厌恶感。拉斯特就是这种人，马丁觉得，每当你觉得接近了他的时候，你其实离他越来越远。  
但他对此又能做些什么？

\----

在男洗手间里，马丁进去时拉斯特刚要离开。这一整天都过得不太顺利，马丁本来心里就有气，拉斯特绕过他往外走，马丁握住他的手腕，把他推进其中一格里，关上了门。  
拉斯特低头看着他。“你今天早上感觉不好，那没问题，”他说：“但其他人还有工作要干。”  
“噢？”马丁看着他：“是吗”他的手向下按住拉斯特的皮带：“这也是工作？”  
他的手绕到前面，玩弄着拉斯特的勃起，拉斯特咽下屈辱的呻吟。  
马丁粗暴地把拉斯特翻过来，解下他的皮带，分开他的腿，猛地抓住那露在穴口外的一截橡胶，将它整个抽了出来，拉斯特的呼吸断裂了片刻，头猛地仰起。  
“所以，这就是你这些日子里获得满足的方式，”马丁注视着手上的东西：“在局里的时候你也戴着这玩意？告诉我，”他带着恶意在拉斯特耳边吹气：“你戴着它的时候想着什么？”  
拉斯特用手肘撞向他肋部，推开他。“你真是个蠢货，Marty。”  
他说话的样子，好像马丁才是这一切的罪魁祸首。

\----

马丁本来以为一切就这么结束了，然而那天凌晨，他接到拉斯特的电话。他抵达的时候，拉斯特正在把一小块玻璃碎片从自己的手臂上挑出来。  
“不能报警，”拉斯特说：“所以我打给了你。”  
“我明白。”马丁说：“到底——唔——发生什么了？”  
拉斯特抬起眼睛注视着他。马丁又问了一次。  
“那家伙是个警察，”拉斯特说得好像这是在别人身上发生的事情似的：“我想他突然心血来潮，想要来次拳交。我当时被绑在——”停顿。“——酒瓶，我想。”再次停顿下来。  
“天哪，”马丁尽量不表现得像个拙嘴笨舌的蠢货：“让我想想，难道你不需要治疗？”  
“我他妈的最不需要的就是治疗，Marty，”拉斯特打断他：“给我点酒。”  
马丁给他倒了半杯威士忌，他都喝了下去。拉斯特的目光闪烁着，好像在马丁脸上寻找着什么，马丁这才意识到他此时应该做的是什么。他拿出命令的口吻，虽然他此刻只想拥抱一下这家伙，但拉斯特需要他这么做。  
“你知道你刚才做了什么吗？你让你的Dom失望了。”  
拉斯特没说话，他的喉结滚动着，好像在确认马丁是否在开玩笑。马丁的口气加重了几分。  
“如果你是我的Sub，就别再让我失望。你是我的Sub吗，拉斯特？”  
“我的Sub”这个词有着奇异的魔力，让拉斯特恢复了一点血色，那种自暴自弃的神色不再出现在他的脸上，他也没再用那种刻意惹恼马丁的声音说话，他抿着嘴，顺从地让马丁为他包扎。  
“我得为此惩罚你，”马丁对他露出个微笑，丝毫不减轻威严：“但那可以改天再说。”  
情况好些了，拉斯特容许马丁把手放在他的肩膀上，不再像刚才那样拒人于千里之外。马丁试探着用手掌包裹住他的肩头，让他学会依靠自己，过了一秒，两秒，拉斯特抬起一只手，痉挛地抓住了他的衬衫。

\----

就这么地，根本谈不上正式，拉斯特在某种意义上成了他的Sub。  
马丁一下比一下重地拍打着拉斯特的大腿内侧，直到他完全打开。其实完全没有必要这么干的，但马丁总喜欢加入一些侮辱性的小动作来告诉拉斯特，他其实并不像他自己想的那么重要。在这一切里面，比起他从马丁这儿索取的那些来说，他一点也不重要。这些货真价实的巴掌在碰到皮肤时发出响亮的声音，拉斯特的皮肤因这些拍打而红肿。  
马丁的食指刺入已经润滑过的穴口，试探了一下他的接受程度，拉斯特对此轻哼了一声，他仰起头，放空的目光里暗含着对马丁过分小心的蔑视。但马丁没理会。他的指腹在里头翻搅着，抽出来的时候沾有湿润的液体，他把那些液体随意抹到拉斯特的皮肤上，随后，在他的注视下，马丁随随便便地把那个跳蛋塞了进去。  
拉斯特立刻溢出一声哭喊，他的阴茎在马丁的目光下坚硬如铁，穴口紧紧裹住马丁的手指和那个椭圆形的小玩意，马丁必须继续拍打他的大腿，提醒他放松。跳蛋埋进了拉斯特的体内，他的脚趾因此而蜷起，阴茎在皮革坐垫上留下一道湿痕。  
“再提醒我一遍，”马丁盯着他说：“为什么我需要你在我开车时闭嘴。”  
“因为你是个混球，”拉斯特的声音因为刚被彻底地操过而变得格外低沉：“操，Marty，你他妈的喜欢这样。”  
“唔，”马丁注视着他整理自己：“我不是那个随身带着这类变态玩意的人，要是你有过别的Dom，我倒想知道他们是怎么容忍你的。你一定把激怒你的Dom当做早餐。”  
拉斯特冷淡地注视了他一眼，马丁把手方在方向盘上，发动了车子。路易斯安娜的路况和平时没什么两样，除了“魅力先生”今天异乎寻常的沉默以外。一辆棕色轿车朝他们驶来，马丁往右打，避开那车子，车子一个急转弯向右驶去。拉斯特一下子僵住了，他闭上眼，好像在容忍什么。他深深地吸进一口气，然后身体拱起，一声模糊的呻吟，暗哑得像是最炎热的夏日午后，这些细小的声音差点被电台节目遮盖住。  
马丁强忍住一个笑容，侧头看着他。“需要帮忙吗，拉斯特？”意味深长的笑容。  
拉斯特抿了抿嘴唇，好半天才重新睁开眼睛。“不。”他嘶哑地说。

\----

拉斯特在挣扎，但马丁压制着他。他的腿压着拉斯特的腿，利用身体的重量把拉斯特压进床垫。拉斯特在他身下扭动着，喘息浑浊而克制。  
马丁的舌头扫过拉斯特的胸膛，含入他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻撕扯着它。并不很重，但拉斯特低喘着，因为马丁重重地拉扯那发红的部位而畏缩，马丁的牙齿厮磨着他的乳头，拉斯特剧烈地喘息。马丁松开饱受折磨的乳头，转向另一边，这一回拉斯特颤抖得不那么猛烈，他的阴茎坚硬地抵在两人中间。  
等到把两侧都折磨够了，马丁转而用舌面打湿已经红肿起来的部位，舔舐并安慰它们，拉斯特低沉地咕哝出声，贴近他，手指痉挛地抓紧他的肩膀。  
马丁将那个金属小玩意放上去的时候，并没有立刻将它拧紧。拉斯特只是轻微地抽气，但眼睛依然紧闭，手腕抵在床垫上一动不动。马丁固定了一下位置，随后将夹子缓慢地拧紧了。拉斯特颤抖着急喘，他的双手抖动着，但依然维持着原本的姿势，马丁最后不再转动夹子的时候，他似乎松了一口气。但马丁随即抽回手，指甲戏谑地轻弹拉斯特被夹紧到最大程度的乳头，拉斯特哽咽得很大声，似乎想弓起身体，但他控制住了自己。他只是挣动了片刻，随即回到了仰卧在床垫的姿势上，手腕分开抬高在头部两侧。  
马丁欣赏了一阵他无法自控地失神，喉结滚动的模样，随后抓起他的衬衫，扔到他身上。  
“穿上这个，”马丁说：“你得戴着这个过上一整天。”  
他现在对拉斯特能够承受的限度有了足够的认识了，但仍然摸不清他的界限在哪儿。拉斯特缓慢地套上那件衬衫，不时因为敏感部位受到衬衫内侧布料的无情的摩擦而不得不停下来，他必须调整呼吸才能继续，马丁没错过他因此有好几次几乎溢出压抑的哽咽，嘴唇抿得更紧以至于血色消退了几分，睫毛因此而颤动着。等到把衬衫的最后一颗扣子扣好时，他的额头上已经全是汗水。  
过后，拉斯特的乳头将会无法消退地红肿上好几天，并且敏感到不能碰触的地步。马丁不打算把他逼得太紧，不会在他们需要去寻访证人的时候干这个，光是在警局待上半天就够他受的了。  
稍后，马丁替拉斯特解开那些小巧的刑具时，几乎因为对方颤抖得太厉害而无法继续，拉斯特喘息着拱起身体，射在了裤子里，马丁都没碰他的阴茎。  
马丁乐意这样，这证明了他对拉斯特的影响力，而拉斯特每回都表现得非常出色，他是那样全身心地信赖着他的Dom，几乎让马丁感到惊讶：在马丁的印象里，拉斯特不是那种会享受这样一段关系的人。

\----

在车子里，拉斯特那么毫不体面地跪在马丁的脚下，嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎。马丁往深处推进，感到拉斯特的口腔在为他打开，贪婪地吞咽着他，这令他产生轻微的满足，他没有想到拉斯特会对他的命令全身心投入到这个地步。  
其实这只是个心血来潮的主意。  
但拉斯特跪下来含住他的阴茎时，他骂了声操，那感觉太好了，但又伴有奇怪的罪恶感。他的胯部朝前挺动，将自己推入更深处。拉斯特的手要按在他的大腿上，才不至于被顶得后退。马丁摆动着胯部，撞击着他的口腔，拉斯特被困在车前座上，哪也去不了，嘴里塞着他的阴茎，被搞得一团糟。他的头发乱成一团，领带也散了，他的嗓音里将会带有那种喉咙被弄伤的嘶哑，光是这点便令马丁无法控制自己。  
马丁没费心对他温柔，他猛烈地，不顾一切地撞了进去，拉斯特溢出低沉的，快被弄伤的声音，他被噎了一下，像是无法自控似的，马丁抽出自己，拉斯特抬起眼睛看着他，无声地求恳着，马丁低声咒骂着，重新操了进去，拉斯特发出长长的，嘶哑的低吟。  
马丁的小腹抽动着，囊袋抽紧了，他知道自己快要到了。他抽出阴茎，在拉斯特还没喘过气来以前，射在了他的脸上，精液喷洒在他的嘴唇和颧骨上，为拉斯特的悒郁的神气增添了一股淫靡之色。他扶着马丁的膝盖直起身子时，一副和马丁再无关系的模样。马丁看着他在车前座上点燃一支烟，把一只手撑在方向盘上，沉浸在自己的世界里。  
“你是怎么开始这种事的？”马丁突发奇想。  
“怎么，”拉斯特从打火机上方斜了他一眼：“我们现在开始在这事过后谈心了吗？”  
“不愿意说？没关系，”马丁说：“我不是那个宁愿硬着走回警局，也不寻求帮助的家伙。”  
拉斯特摇下车窗，掸了掸烟灰。他打开他那一侧的车门，下了车。随后，他朝马丁面无表情地躬下身来，敲了敲车顶。“你没你自己想的那么出色，Marty，”淡淡的嘲讽的目光滑过马丁的脸：“局里见。”  
好吧，马丁就这么望着他叼着烟往外走。他的好奇心突然非常旺盛，想要知道拉斯特是怎么搀和到这种事情当中去的，一次自制力的失控，也许？还是某次卧底行动搞砸了以后的自我惩罚？拉斯特对此愈是守口如瓶，马丁就愈是好奇。  
也就是从那时起，他开始变本加厉地试探拉斯特的底线。

\----

马丁邀请法尔来的，法尔不仅是个准时的男人，还是个经验丰富的Dom，当拉斯特双手被绑好，跪在地毯中央以后，他摁响了门铃。马丁把法尔带到屋子中间，先是让他看了看那个赤裸的Sub。  
“瞧，这是法尔，”马丁摆出一副无所谓的态度对拉斯特说：“我大学时候就认识他了，他想加入我们。当然了，你可以说不。你觉得怎么样，拉斯特？”  
马丁根本一点也不担心，他知道拉斯特会说不，拉斯特没有理由会忍受这个。但拉斯特只是眨了眨眼睛，转向那个房间里的陌生人。“当然，为什么不？”他说。  
他现在双手被缚在背后，阴茎勃起而颤抖着，而结果却像他妈的掌控一切似的。马丁以为自己听错了，但当他对上拉斯特的目光时，他知道拉斯特是认真的。  
那杂种不仅对自己毫不在乎，对他们之间的关系也根本不当回事。马丁应付式地对法尔笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀，示意他继续，但他刚抓住拉斯特的肩膀，马丁便感到了明显的不悦。  
他突然觉得自己的出现可笑而不合时宜，简直像个小丑。他看了看墙上的钟，每天这个时刻他本来待在家里，和女儿们一起观看他自己并不太感兴趣的动画片，他此时怀念那种感觉了。  
他取下外套，拿起钥匙，从这里离开。  
在离开前他看了拉斯特一眼，拉斯特没做出任何举动，没说一句话让他留下来。


	4. Chapter 4

大约就在那个时候，玛姬决定给拉斯特介绍个女朋友。  
“你怎么想？”  
“我不知道。他也许不喜欢这样。”  
“不需要操心。他已经同意了。”  
“是吗？他同意了？”马丁勉强一笑：“唔，好啊，为什么不？”  
“我在考虑来一次四人约会，你觉得呢？还是你需要先见她一次？我不认为你见过她。”  
“不必，我相信你的判断。既然你认为是最好的，那就肯定是最合适的。”  
“那么，四人约会？”  
“四人约会。时间地点由你定，到时候告诉我就行。”  
无论如何，马丁都很难想象拉斯特会去赴这场约会。自从法尔那场意外以后，拉斯特看上去过得很好。他重新投入到工作中，如果说他过去还不够投入的话。他把每个失眠的夜晚都投入到对尸体照片的研究当中去，然而每天早上他还能正常来上班，马丁很想知道他是怎么做到的。  
长时间的注视使得拉斯特抬起头来看着他，马丁咳嗽了一声，移开视线望着别处。  
“你知道，星期六晚上，”马丁看着别处，这话却是对拉斯特说的：“最好别缺席。”  
“我不会的，”拉斯特说：“我答应玛姬了。”  
马丁研究着他的面部表情，但并没有看出些什么。直觉告诉他拉斯特在用漱口水掩盖酒精的味道，不过，除此之外，他没有明显的异常。马丁只能据此判断那些寻找陌生人的行为已经成为过去，他放下心来。  
“你会喜欢她的，”他泛泛而谈，没有什么具体的依据：“再说了，正常的生活对你有好处。”  
拉斯特手上的笔顿了顿，但他随即继续写下去。  
他另起了一行。

\----

四人约会很顺利，顺利得超过了马丁的想象。  
拉斯特请劳丽跳了两首曲子，这对他来说已经算是奇迹了。他们在酒吧门口分手。  
“我得回去值夜班，”劳丽看了看拉斯特：“我还能再见到你，我想？”  
“等会，”拉斯特把烟从双唇中抽出，看了马丁一眼，转向她：“我送你回去。”  
劳丽愣了愣，笑了起来。马丁打开靠近人行道一侧的车门，让玛姬上车。一路上他沉默寡言，玛姬看着他。“事情进展得很顺利，不是吗？你干嘛闷闷不乐？”  
“你知道些什么？”马丁说：“有许多关于拉斯特的事情……我不认为那个姑娘准备好了。”  
玛姬误会了他的意思。“她约会过警察。她知道该期待些什么。”  
“那不是我的意思，”马丁往左打方向盘，避开了一辆出租车：“算了，我不该说什么的。”  
“如果你指的是他过去有过一段关系，那么别担心，他会忘了她的。”玛姬说。  
马丁感到有些不悦。“他是这样告诉你的？”  
“不，他什么也不说。这正是他的问题。你们总把别人推开，以为自己能应付一切。”  
马丁在乎的不是这个，而是他感到失去了什么。玛姬狐疑地看着他，但他没有说更多的话。  
在开车回家的路途中，下起了雨，马丁突然把车停了下来。“抱歉，”他对玛姬撒了个谎：“是工作上的事。唔……我得回去一趟。”他给她叫了辆出租车，然后重新发动车子，朝相反的方向驶去。  
这的确是够疯狂的，马丁自己也知道。只不过，他现在需要的是一杯酒。

\----

他在第十一大道和五十一大街的拐角处喝得烂醉，上了一辆出租车，等到车子抵达拉斯特所在的公寓，毛毛细雨已经停了。外面的景物全都蒙了一层薄薄的水汽。他按了铃，手肘压在门上，好止住突然而来的晕眩感。  
平日里，马丁会有些节制。但他今天确实是喝多了。  
拉斯特把门打开，看着他。马丁对他露出个醉醺醺的微笑，朝屋子里探头看了一眼。  
“怎么，”他说：“她没跟你回家？太糟糕了，拉斯特，太糟了。”  
拉斯特一只手扶住门把，眼睛盯着他看。“你得回去。”他斩钉截铁地说。  
马丁权当没有听见，他晃了晃手上的东西。“我给你带了份礼物。”他嬉皮笑脸地说。  
他打开盒子上的搭扣，让里面的手铐露了出来。拉斯特靠在墙上抽着烟，突然冷漠得好像不认识他似的。他扶住把手的那只手松开，看着他。“离开。”他重复了一遍。  
马丁的一只手滑过他的腰侧，顺势将他抵在墙上，借助酒意吻了上去，拉斯特拧住他的手指，他闷哼了一声，拉斯特将他往外推了一把，看着他往后退了一步。“滚出去。”他粗嘎地说，脖颈一侧被马丁的胡茬蹭得发红，他沮丧地凝视着马丁，马丁从来没见过他有这种眼神。  
“到底是怎么……”马丁伸出手想要碰触他，却被警告的目光制止。  
拉斯特快速吸了一口烟，微微定了定神，马丁这时往后退到了台阶上，拉斯特关上了门。  
马丁在原地愣了很长一段时间，这才开始往回走。车子的窗玻璃仍然因为那场雨而模糊，在雨刷下面夹着张罚单。他把它抽下来，揉成一团，扔进雨里。雨又重新开始下了起来。

\----

“于是那天，在我生日的时候，我都不知道他提前做了准备！”  
“真的吗？拉斯特？”马丁陪着她们笑了起来：“我甚至都不知道你喜欢蜡烛。”  
拉斯特抬起下巴看着他，马丁瞪回去。（ _温热的蜡滴在大腿上时，拉斯特浑身一震。马丁俯下身去，舌头舔进他的大腿内侧，延伸出一道湿润的弧线，拉斯特全身微颤，手握成了拳头。）_  
“你从未问过，Marty。”他用沙哑的嗓音说。  
“我甚至不知道他在哪里搞到的蜡烛！它们的颜色真的漂亮极了！”  
马丁稳稳地抬起酒杯，啜了一口。拉斯特移开目光。（ _马丁抬起手腕让蜡液滴到拉斯特的小腹上，后者弓身迎了上去，凝固的蜡滴在他的皮肤上呈现出漂亮的颜色_ ）  
“当然啦，”马丁说，舔了舔口腔里残剩的酒液：“你简直充满惊喜，拉斯特。”  
这一回，讽刺的味道每个人都听出来了。刀子割牛排的声音停顿了片刻，玛姬在桌子对面责备地望着马丁，马丁低下头切自己的牛排。劳丽不知所措地笑了笑，拉斯特拖开椅子，站起身来。“抱歉，我得——”快速地吸气，一绺头发碰到了他的前额：“到洗手间去一趟。”  
马丁目送他离开。没多久，他自己也站了起来。“我去把杯子装满，”他笑笑说，“它们空了。”  
他假装朝吧台走去，但在半途折了回来。他在人群中辨认出拉斯特的身影，追上了他。然而，拉斯特看起来并不太愿意与他交谈。“刚才那是怎么回事？”马丁按住他的胳膊：“嗯？”  
“问问你自己吧，”拉斯特说：“你他妈的在干什么？”  
“只是进行一场正常的谈话，”拉斯特甩开他，马丁再次赶上前：“你的态度是怎么回事？这个，这一切，这全是你选择的，你心里清楚你不能怪我。”  
“放开，Marty，”拉斯特的声音沉下去：“要是你以为我不会给你脸上来上一拳——”  
马丁松开手，拉斯特擦过他的肩膀，穿过舞池，走到桌旁坐了下来。拉斯特把手绕过劳丽的肩膀，马丁回到那张桌子前，正好看到这一幕。

\----

“假如你反驳他的话，反而会激起他的兴趣。”劳丽说。  
“真的吗？你对这家伙来说真是太完美了，”马丁笑起来，他看着拉斯特：“对吗？”  
拉斯特浅浅地微笑了一下，他的手掌搁在劳丽的手上，十指紧扣。  
马丁皱起眉，为了掩饰自己的不快，他喝了一口加冰的苏打水。  
“这是怎么回事，”在洗手间里，他挡在拉斯特面前：“要是你是认真的，也许你最好告诉她你本来需要的是什么？你不觉得一段正常的关系需要这个吗，拉斯特？她完全蒙在鼓里！”  
“我需要的就只是这个。”拉斯特说。  
“你自己相信吗？”马丁说。  
“我不是这儿唯一一个试图对自己撒谎的人。”拉斯特回他一句。  
他弯下腰洗手的时候，马丁瞥见他脖颈上有一处红色的吻痕。这么说来，事情进展得出乎意料地顺利，马丁阴郁地想。回到座位以后，他开了个关于天气的玩笑，拉斯特沉默不语，除了抬起一只手去碰了碰自己的耳朵。马丁又叫了杯酒。  
“加点冰块，”他对侍者说：“没有什么比加冰的威士忌更好了。”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，拉斯特调整了一下坐姿。 _（半融化的冰块进入他的身体，令人蜷起脚趾的感觉让他颤抖不已，马丁的双手抓着他的髋部，阴茎撞进体内，拉斯特发出带有纯粹欲望的呻吟。）_  
这件事是扭曲的，马丁意识到。但他没办法控制自己。

\----

“事情的进展有些，缓慢，”劳丽对玛姬说：“我想是这个词。”  
马丁啜了一口咖啡，避免对此事发表意见。玛姬瞪了他一眼。“这是什么意思，他不够殷勤？”  
“噢，不不，别误会了，我指的不是结婚，”劳丽说：“我值是说在别的方面，事情的进展有些缓慢，要是你明白我的意思的话。”  
“噢。”玛姬递给马丁一个眼神，但马丁假装没看见：“也许你只是不知道他喜欢什么。”  
“也许，”马丁翻报纸的声音过响，但桌子旁边的另外两个人并没有觉察。“但我们在尝试，我们一直在尝试。”她微笑了：“我们最近在试一些新的东西。”  
“噢，劳丽，”玛姬脸红了，但马丁想那也许只是礼节：“什么样的东西？”  
“我不知道，我还在弄清楚。”劳丽对她眨了眨眼：“我想手铐也许不错，但我需要你的意见。”  
玛姬再次隔着餐桌投来一个眼神，同时清了清喉咙，试图让马丁离开。马丁只作没看见。这也是他的家，他才不会因为什么愚蠢的恋爱故事就不得不离开餐桌。  
“噢，对，手铐，”马丁假装才听见这个词：“这是个好主意。你应该试试看。”  
“真的吗？你这么认为？”  
“对，试试没有坏处，”马丁冲她露出一个无懈可击的微笑：“谁知道呢，也许会有用的。”

\----

马丁一面走进卧室一面松开领带。玛姬已经换上了睡衣，她靠在床头，膝盖上放着一本书。  
“对了，你给劳丽的建议？”玛姬对他温柔一笑：“她说让我谢谢你。你是怎么知道的？” “唔，”马丁说：“他是个警察，警察还能对什么感兴趣，对吧？我只是幸运地猜对了。”  
“我觉得你可以问问他对劳丽怎么想，”玛姬说：“她欠你个大人情。”  
“这个嘛，”马丁的第一个反应是推却：“我最近很少见到他。”  
“他不是你的搭档？”  
“对，但是你得理解，甜心，”马丁把两只手放在她肩膀上：“我们在工作之外并不见面，我不知道他在忙些什么，这段日子我和他照面的机会不多——总不能在工作的时候谈这个。”  
“唔，周四晚上你有个机会，”他的妻子说：“我邀请了他到家里来吃晚饭，和劳丽一起。”  
马丁点点头，玛姬想起了点什么。“对了，昨天晚上你和他在一起，对吗？”  
“啊，对，工作的事，”马丁随口应了声：“怎么了？”  
“劳丽问起的，没什么大事，我想也是，”玛姬说：“她找不到他，这不是第一次发生了。”  
马丁解不开领带，索性把它扯了下来。“唔，”他撒了个谎：“他和我在一起，案子的事情。”  
鬼知道拉斯特在哪儿，马丁早就放弃去理解他的行踪了。玛姬狐疑地看着他。  
“Marty，”她摇摇头，一脸讽刺：“你不该对我撒谎。”  
“什么？我并没有……”马丁按住她的肩膀：“听着……”  
但她已经关上了灯，侧过身转向另一头躺着，并不打算听他的解释。马丁咬紧了牙。  
第二天碰见拉斯特的时候，他简直气不打一处来。“你前天晚上在哪儿？”  
拉斯特才刚转过头来，还没来得及说话，马丁便揪住了他的领子把他往后推，拉斯特朝后歪了一下，撞倒了证物箱，所有人都惊呼起来，但马丁只是瞪着拉斯特。拉斯特举起手。“我只是来……”  
“要是你打算继续这么下去，”马丁没等他说下去：“最好掩盖你的行踪，你听好了吗？别指望我每次替你撒谎。你有身份认知问题，但你不能影响别人的生活……”  
意识到自己说漏了嘴，马丁闭上了嘴。拉斯特倒在放证物的长条桌上，差点撞到一盏台灯，他站起身来，擦着马丁的肩膀朝外走，不理别人的眼神。马丁清醒过来的时候，却哪儿也找不到他，索尔特告诉他，拉斯特主动申请停职了。  
就这样，所有局里的人都知道了拉斯特是个Sub。

\----

晚餐其实是一场室外烧烤。孩子们在外面嬉戏，马丁握着啤酒瓶，转动着烤架，拉斯特的嘴角还带着那次冲突留下的淤青。  
“抱歉，”马丁说：“和玛姬的事情一直不怎么顺利，你知道……我们最近在看婚姻治疗师，只要她再给我一次机会……”  
“Marty，”拉斯特攥着啤酒瓶，望着远处嬉戏的两个小女孩：“我不想听。”  
“好吧，”马丁心里仅有的那么一点歉疚也消失了：“你什么时候……你什么时候复职？”  
“何不直接问你想要问的呢？”拉斯特嘲弄地喝了口酒：“你想知道我和劳丽怎么样了。”  
“你以为我想知道？”马丁恼了：“是玛姬。她让我问的。你们到底……”  
“操你，”拉斯特在手里转动那个空空的酒瓶，目光空洞：“别他妈的操心，我会离开这里。”  
“离开？到哪儿去？”拉斯特已经开始往回走，马丁叫住他：“拉斯特？”  
拉斯特把已经喝完的酒瓶攥在手里，朝屋内走。玛姬在台阶上撞见了他，但他并没有和她打招呼，她朝马丁投来问询的眼神。马丁别过头，假装凝望湖水。

\----

劳丽仍然在哭泣，马丁对玛姬做了个手势，要求她挂断电话，但玛姬从话筒上方朝他投来面无表情的一瞥，挑起眉毛，好像他该为这局面负责似的。马丁只得把注意力转回到电视画面上。他的大女儿在他不注意的时候换了台，马丁困惑地眨着眼，歪坐在沙发里。  
“这是什么，”他转向她：“你管这叫做电视节目？她干嘛不能多穿点衣服？”  
她朝天花板翻了次白眼，把遥控器往他手里一扔，朝房内走去。马丁叫不住她，他转向他的小女儿，但梅茜耸耸肩。“我得回去学习了，”她说：“比赛就在下个月。”  
她转身离开，速度之快好像身后有人追赶她似的。马丁把台换到体育频道，玛姬这时刚巧放下话筒。她脸色不好，马丁对她笑笑，反而使得她皱起了眉头。“发生什么事了？”马丁说。  
“别表现得像是你不知道，”玛姬表现出这种抵触的情绪也不是第一次了：“别这样，Marty。”  
“不，我说真的，”马丁对她的抵触情绪已经习以为常：“发生什么事了？”  
“他们分手了，”玛姬叹了口气：“已经有好几个晚上她没有找到他了。昨天晚上，他回来过一次，但没有叫醒她。他把所有的的东西都带走了，连张字条都没有留下。”  
马丁不确定该如何反应。“分手了？”他像是听不清楚一般重复：“他有没有说要到那儿去？”  
玛姬摇摇头，一条腿搁在另一条腿上。“你应该告诉我他被停职了。”她责备地说。  
“嘿，这可不能怪我！”马丁望着她站起来：“你不能把这也算在我头上！”但她还是离开了。  
马丁第二天回去上班的时候，特地经过拉斯特所住的地方，发现房子外面挂出了待售的牌子，他在房屋门前等了一会儿，没人应门。电话无人接听，而拉斯特的车也并没有停在屋外。  
马丁这一回确信，拉斯特是确确实实地从他的生活里消失了。

\----

“所以，她已经搬到这里住了？进展真够快的。”马丁说。  
“你想要什么？”  
“玛姬叫我来的，假如你们需要什么……”  
“没有这个必要。”拉斯特简单地说。但马丁还是一只脚踏入了门内。“不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
 _（拉斯特跪在地毯上，臀部压在脚跟处，两手握住自己的手腕。马丁的手，先是试探地放在他的后颈上，随后坚定地放在那儿。过了一阵，拉斯特放松下来，任由马丁的手指按揉着他的头皮，他闭上眼，安静地呼吸着，一动不动，进入到完全从属的空间当中。）_  
马丁在新沙发上回忆着这一切，感觉既微妙又带有轻微的罪恶感。拉斯特从冰箱里取出一罐啤酒，没有发现他的异常。“你要什么？”他说。  
“不，谢谢，”马丁说：“我正在戒掉啤酒。”  
那完全不是一句双关语，但拉斯特着意看了他一眼。“我想也是。”他说。  
马丁把电台节目的音量关小，不再在开车途中回忆这一切：不管拉斯特去了哪，总比他留下来要好些。那家伙有种能够毁坏一切的本领。

\----

“这是真的吗？”马丁说：“卧底行动不应该超过六个月。”  
“对，但这家伙自告奋勇，”索尔特说：“我能说什么，不？”  
“他到底去了哪儿，”马丁急切地问下去：“这是因为斯文伯恩那桩案子，是吗？”  
“我不能告诉你细节，”他的上司说：“我本来连这个都不该告诉你，要不是你最近这么无精打采的话。现在，给我滚出去，还有，别再把你自己弄得不成样子。”  
马丁忍了忍，但没忍住。“他是个Sub，你知道，让他去参加卧底任务等于……”  
“你他妈的在乎什么？”他的上司说：“谁告诉我他可以接手斯文伯恩的那桩案子的，嗯？”  
马丁只得绕过这个话题。

\----

大约是七八个月以后，马丁接到了一个电话，电话里拉斯特听起来并不好。他的声音疲惫而顾虑重重，明显地磕高了。马丁拿起话筒以后，过了一阵他的声音才响起来。  
“Marty。”拉斯特说，他沉重地，又急又快地呼吸着。“我需要你的帮助。”  
马丁迅速明白过来。“告诉我你在哪。”  
一个博蒙特附近的地址，马丁的脑子里清晰地显现出路线。  
“待在那儿，”他说：“我马上就来。”  
然而当他放下话筒时，梅茜好奇地问了声“那是谁，爸爸？”马丁感到迟疑，并且不确定这么做是否正确，拉斯特已经离开很久了，这时候再和他见面也许不是好事，再加上，那家伙想必有了新的生活。“没有谁，”他对她笑了笑，继续和她谈论啦啦队的话题。  
电话铃声没有再响起过。


	5. Chapter 5

马丁还没回到自己的桌子前，克里斯叫住了他。  
“你还记得那桩斯文伯恩的案子吗？那不是你的老案子之一？”  
“对，怎么了？”马丁无精打采地抹了把脸，并不太想要谈论这个话题。  
“发现了新尸体，和伊拉斯的非常相像，”克里斯耸耸肩：“只是觉得你也许感兴趣。”  
马丁停住脚步。“他们找到任何证人了吗？任何目击者？”  
“不，什么也没有，”克里斯朝角落里一指：“她自称知道些什么，你也许想和她谈谈。但如果我是你，就不会抱太大的希望——她脑子有点问题，要是你明白我的意思的话。”  
马丁顺着他的目光望过去，看见一个蓬头乱发的女人，恍惚中坐在角落的一把椅子上，衣衫不整，没有意识到他都在看她。她想必已经来到这里不止一两个小时，最初引起的惊讶已经过去了，再也引不起别人的注意。“谢了，”马丁说：“听着，要是索尔特问起我在干什么……”  
“还在查那桩入室杀人的案子，”克里斯回答道：“没问题。”  
马丁把那名女士拉到一边，然而毫无作用，很难从她嘴里问出点什么来。马丁根本没办法促使她睁开眼睛看着自己，更别说聆听自己的问题。  
马丁给她倒了杯水。她睁开浅棕色的瞳眸，突然清醒过来。直直的视线使得他打了个寒战。“你找不到他，”她的口音并不清晰，嗓子眼里像卡着痰：“他毁了。”  
“你见过拉斯特？”马丁情急之下握住了她的胳膊：“他在哪儿？”  
但她还在重复同样的话，马丁再追问一句，她猛地挣脱了他的胳膊，尖叫着往门边冲去，马丁惊愕地在她的背后看见了延伸到腰部的可怕的伤痕，其中一些是鞭痕，另一些则像是烙铁留下的。毫无希望，这个女人完全疯了。“又一个，”克里斯冲他摇摇头：“上帝，又一个。”  
“这种事情经常发生吗？”马丁仍然处在震惊当中。  
“最近这半年尤甚，”他说：“但这不是你应当操心的事，队长说你已经不再负责这个案子了，因为发生在你搭档身上的事情……”  
马丁没心思听他继续说下去，他望着自己的手心，方才她在挣扎中留下了几根头发。他站起来，趁克里斯转过身去接电话的当口，把它们封存进证物袋里。离开以前，他还拿起了她放在椅子上的衣物。

\---

“她是个瘾君子。她说的话一个字也不能相信。”  
“她很可能知道他在哪儿，这是我们的唯一的线索。”  
“所以？你想让我干什么？根据一个疯女人的话给你派支军队？”  
“我只是在说，这是一条值得一查的线索，”马丁做了个手势：“让我负责这个案子。”  
“我得告诉你多少次，Marty？他不再是你的搭档了，你手头难道没有别的案子？”  
“听着，已经四年了，这家伙没有音讯——我不会替他辩护说他不是个混蛋，而且我也知道没有了他你能把队伍管理得更好——但我只是需要一个说法，利罗伊，我要知道发生了什么。”  
他的顶头上司研究了他几秒，指关节在桌沿敲打着。“哈特，”他严肃地说：“我不想知道你的生活出了什么问题，见鬼。我也不想知道你在哪儿过的夜。但别影响工作。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”马丁笑得有些难看：“头儿？”  
“我在说，这种过度补偿的倾向对谁都没好处，”索尔特严厉地说：“已经过去四年了，你就不能像过去四年里的每一天一样忘了这件事？这是我能给你的唯一建议了，滚吧。”  
马丁从办公室里出去，两手撑在口袋里。他才回到自己的座位，便接到了法医室来的电话。  
“说吧。”马丁一手抄过便签纸，在上面潦草地写了起来。“冰毒和LSD，还有什么？”  
“你不会想要知道的，”迪切洛说：“纯粹的邪恶，我得说。这到底是什么？我没见到尸体。”  
马丁没等他问出下一个问题便挂断了电话。他把写过的便签纸撕下来，塞进衬衫口袋里，紧锁着眉头。不管这到底是什么，他感觉不好。“哈特，”克里斯叫了他一声，朝凯瑟琳处示意：“你到哪儿去了？凯瑟琳找你半天了。”  
“我知道，”马丁对他笑了笑，继而低声对自己咕哝：“我他妈的就怕这个。”  
“有人要见你，”克里斯对他的低语毫不知情：“他说自己是你妻子的律师。”  
所有人的目光朝他投来，马丁的脸庞发热。但他迎着那些目光走了出去，手搁在口袋里。

\---

从房子里搬出来是星期天上午的事，马丁特地挑了个没人会撞见他的时候，他不是害怕真的有邻居会撞见他，而是不知道在那种时刻该说些什么好。当他拖着行李箱从正门出来，走向出租车时，在街道斜对面停着一辆陌生的车子。有那么一刻马丁感觉到那辆车子里的人好像在观察他，但车子停在房屋对面是常有的事，他并没有想太多。驾驶员是个在看报纸上赛马消息的家伙，棒球帽压得很低，马丁于是没放在心上。  
他上了出租车，报上地址，再往窗外看时，那辆车子已经消失了。

 

\---

马丁说不清楚这种感觉：有一段时间他觉得拉斯特已经回来了，也许就在附近，只是处于某种原因，拉斯特并不希望再见到他。

 

\----

“那家伙真的有很严重的问题，让我告诉你。”  
“讲讲吧。周六晚上我最缺的就是故事。”  
“你这个下流的家伙，不是你想的那样。他受不了别人温柔对待他，非得弄疼他才行。”  
“很多Sub都这样。”  
“但他们会让一个陌生人弄伤自己？我怀疑。那家伙需要的好像不是性。”  
“别傻了，约翰尼，你倒是说说，那他想要的到底是什么？”  
“我说不清楚，但我告诉你，那家伙真有严重的问题。”  
“从你嘴里说出来那好像是某种夸耀。”  
“因为这就是，我告诉你，本来就是这样。一个无主的Sub是件美妙的事情，而一个精神受到了严重打击的Sub，你可以对他做任何事情而不需要负责，因为他喜欢这样，他是个欠操的混球——操，这可是非常值得夸耀的。”  
马丁再也无法听下去，他穿过吧台，借着醉意给了那家伙一拳，让他倒在了地板上。在吧台后面有一道视线注视着他，但当他抬起头，那儿并没有什么人。他花费了一点力气才重新站起来，右手因为过分用力而酸痛。他在一个玻璃杯下面压了五块钱，朝门口走去。  
门外夜色漆黑，一阵风迎面扑向他。外面什么人也没有。

 

\---

拉斯特回来复职的那天，马丁刚出电梯就碰到了他。他穿了件新衬衫，头发剪得出乎意料地短，下巴剃得很干净。马丁错愕了几秒，没来得及打招呼，拉斯特便已经绕过他走了过去，仿佛没看见他似的。  
马丁反应过来时，拉斯特已经推开门，进了索尔特的办公室。他还是迈着那样的步子走路，虽然瘦削了些，但精神不错。总之，他看起来比马丁想象中要好多了。  
凯瑟琳已经泡好了咖啡，正打算端进索尔特的办公室里。她看见了马丁。  
“我可以听听看他们在聊什么，”她说：“要是你想知道的话。”  
“不，谢了。”马丁回她一个微笑，她耸耸肩。拧开了索尔特办公室的门。  
马丁坐下来，盯着桌子上的报告，觉得那个担心拉斯特的自己像个傻瓜。大约过了一刻钟，马丁桌子上的那杯茶还没凉，拉斯特推门出来了，他的腋下夹着那本本子，外套好好地穿在身上，感觉像是昨天才从这儿离开似的。在索尔特办公室门外看热闹的人不少，但拉斯特径直穿过他们。他找了张空桌子坐下来，填写一份表格，自始至终没看马丁一眼。马丁继续阅读自己手上的那份报告，只不过不怎么专心。  
拉斯特看起来不仅没怎么变，而且精神了不少，除了晒黑了一些以外，这四年几乎没在他身上留下印痕。又过了十分钟左右，索尔特开门出来了，他把手放在马丁肩膀上，朝拉斯特指了指。“我看你俩还没见过面？”他笑起来：“别担心，多的是时间叙旧。”  
马丁望向拉斯特，拉斯特压根没抬起头来。索尔特挂在脸上的微笑有些僵。  
“我已经和科尔谈过了，”他拍拍马丁的肩膀：“他从今天起开始复职，你们两个还是搭档，就像过去一样。我想你对此没有意见，马丁？”  
“当然没有，”马丁把报告推到一边，抬起头来说：“你说了算，头儿。”  
“科尔？”索尔特转向拉斯特。  
“我没问题。”拉斯特说。他侧过头说话，避开了马丁探询的目光，马丁有些诧异。  
拉斯特在他自己那张桌子前面消磨了好几个钟头，从他的动作来判断，马丁觉得他好像一个上午都在填写那份该死的表格，在一些小方框里打钩和打叉。从马丁坐着的地方只能看见他的背部，他的手掌和腕部很干净，没有什么可疑的伤痕。马丁无法控制自己先去注意这些。又过了不知道多久，拉斯特才站起来，慢吞吞地朝索尔特的办公室走，马丁从桌子后面站起来，侧身挡在他跟前。  
“这是怎么回事，”马丁说：“你忘了我的电话号码，嗯？不打算打声招呼吗，拉斯特？”  
拉斯特的视线扫过他的脸，冰冷得好像不认识他似的。“Marty。”他冷淡地说。  
“很高兴你还记得我的名字，”马丁讽刺地说：“既然你回来了，晚上去喝杯酒？”  
“不了，Marty，”拉斯特简短地说，态度平静得惊人：“我需要把这些文件补上。”  
马丁觉得他的表现有些不对，但又不好说什么，他松开按住拉斯特肩膀的手，侧身让他过去，拉斯特抿了抿唇，继续往前走。马丁凝视着他的背影，这才发现哪里不对头：拉斯特戒了烟，而且自从回到这里以后就没有说过一句挖苦的话。在他那种礼貌的态度里似乎暗藏着对所有人的蔑视，他们比往日更忌惮他了。  
对于过去四年里的遭遇，他一字不提。

 

\---

马丁先坐进车里，拉斯特过了一会才打开他那侧的车门，坐了进来。这是拉斯特复职以后他们第一天搭档，马丁觉得应该让拉斯特适应一下环境。车子一面开，他便一面开始滔滔不绝：“那座精炼厂？迁走了。那些以前在I-11附近的移动房屋也不见了，几年前的一个政府工程把他们都搬走了，我听说珍妮特把‘农场’也卖了，现在那里是……”  
“Marty，”拉斯特一直闭着眼睛：“我能看见。”  
“唔，对，”事实上，马丁只是想找点话说：“我猜你早晚也会发现的，既然你回来了……”  
“假如你不介意的话，马丁，”拉斯特打断他：“这段路很长，我打算休息一下。”  
马丁意外地看他一眼，拉斯特没表露出什么情绪，马丁把那句“回来以后就没怎么睡着过，吭？”又咽了回去，直觉告诉他现在不是开玩笑的时候。他继续开车，拉斯特把外套脱下来，卷成一团靠窗枕着，闭目养神。马丁无事可做，撑着方向盘的那只手打起了拍子。  
有一件事他一直摆在心里，他觉得现在也许是该问的时候了。  
“你知道，那天，”马丁起了个头：“你打电话来的时候？你碰到了什么？”  
拉斯特睁开眼睛看了看他。“没什么重要的事。”他说。  
“因为你瞧，我本来要赶过去的，”马丁避开他的目光：“但梅茜那天有个演出……”  
“我能理解，”拉斯特深深地吸了一口气，皱起眉头：“还有什么事吗，Marty？”  
“不，没有了，”马丁困惑地笑了笑：“我的生活也发生了变化，要是你听说了的话。玛姬和我完了，她把两个孩子也带走了，现在我只有在周末才能见到她们……”  
拉斯特迎着透过车窗的光线眯起眼睛，肩膀往后挪了挪。“我很抱歉听到这个。”他说。  
“听着，”马丁做了个手势：“要是你需要什么帮助的话，比如说住处……”  
拉斯特没等他提出那个邀请便堵住了他的嘴。“我自己能行。”他漠然说完，重新闭上眼睛，似乎根本没听懂马丁的话，也不打算听懂。  
马丁皱了皱眉，隐约地感到不快。在整趟车程中，拉斯特再也没有开口说过一句话。

 

\---

“你怎么想？”马丁侧身望着仍然凝视着尸体的拉斯特。  
“什么？”拉斯特沉浸在自己的思绪中，叉着双臂，好像忘却了马丁的在场。马丁说不好，自从他回来以后，他好像在自己和周围的人中间建造了一堵无形的墙。  
“案子，”马丁没想到有一天要争取拉斯特的注意力：“过去你总会有个理论，你知道，想法什么的。”  
拉斯特把本子合上，想了想。“有空读读我的报告，Marty，”他说：“全在里头了。”  
马丁更意外了。“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“不，我为什么要？这就是这些玩意儿存在的目的，不是吗？”拉斯特严厉地说。  
他断开和马丁的目光接触，直接朝大路走去，在这样炎热的天气里，哪怕在野外，马丁发现他仍然穿着长袖衬衫，扣子扣到了最顶一颗，领带系得整整齐齐，袖口无懈可击。  
“老天，”马丁望着大步离开的拉斯特的背影，对自己说：“他到底是怎么了？”  
好，他明白了这条新规则：他们不谈论案情，且不说这让他多么不适应，这首先让他感到自己不受到重视，拉斯特在背着他单干，并且不会告诉他自己在想些什么，这事情不是第一次了，但这一次，马丁有预感，这并不是什么心血来潮。

 

\---

根据车牌，他们找到了一家汽车修理店，但没能问出什么来。马丁打算往回走，拉斯特却还站在原地。“什么也没看见，嗯？”他扬起下巴：“你们难道不是开到，让我想想，将近午夜？”  
“拉斯特，”马丁低声劝阻：“你不能逼出一份证词。”  
拉斯特根本没在听他说话，他把两只手都放在了柜台上。柜台后面的男人人警惕地看着他。“要是你想要知道什么，搞份搜查令，”他梗着脖子说：“不然就滚。”  
“喔，简洁有力，”拉斯特说：“你怎么想，马丁？”  
“妈的，”马丁仍然试图息事宁人：“你到底出了什么毛病？我们什么证据也没有，你知道，你不能……”  
“听听你的搭档说的话吧，”那个脖子上有纹身的男人说：“你他妈的不能……”  
拉斯特随手抄起一个工具箱，砸向他的背部，马丁被他吓了一大跳，等到他反应过来时，拉斯特已经把对方按在了柜台上，太阳穴抵着一把螺丝刀。“现在我们来谈谈。”他说。  
马丁这回总算知道过去当拉斯特对他说“在车里等着”时都回去干了些什么，拉斯特等待对方细如蚊蝇的声音吐出一个地址，才把他松开。“我知道这地方。”他对马丁说，刚才的事情在他身上根本没留下发生过的痕迹，马丁心想，他甚至连袖子都没挽起来。  
“搞什么鬼，操，”马丁抱怨道：“你非得当着我的面干这个？”  
“当着谁的面？”拉斯特一只手打开车门，看着他：“据我说知，你刚才在车里。”  
他随后坐了进去，马丁对自己摇摇头。“操他妈的。”他说，好像这句话能派上用场。  
“要是他不说，你打算怎么办？”马丁只是好奇。  
“开他妈的车，”拉斯特一副懒得多谈的模样：“还是你连一件事情都干不好？”  
他像是变了个人似的，浑身都是戾气。刚才暴力的行为好像在他体内打开了一个口子，将他变成了一个完全不同的人，马丁简直不认识他了。他的谈吐，他看人的方式，还有他的举止，全都和过去的拉斯特不一样。  
“超速，踩油门——妈的。”现在那个人骂骂咧咧地说。  
马丁觉察到事情有些不对，拉斯特处于的这种狂躁状态，他过去见过，但那通常只发生在瘾君子和刚戒掉毒瘾没多久的犯人身上，而现在，拉斯特有那种眼神。  
“到底，”马丁对他说：“在这四年里发生了什么？”  
拉斯特只是抬了抬眼皮。“以为我还是你的Sub，Marty？”他讽刺地说：“那事情过去了。此后在我的生活里发生任何事，与你无关。”  
马丁凝视了他片刻，他拧过头去。“好吧，”他说：“你说得非常清楚了。”

 

\---

马丁其实只是打算把那杯咖啡递给拉斯特，但他的手指意外地碰到了对方的掌心。拉斯特猛地抽回手，反应之大简直出乎预料，马丁认为他如此小题大做简直有些伤害人，他看了拉斯特一眼，那家伙的呼吸粗糙而不稳，但他的脸上没什么表情。  
拉斯特猛一抬头，视线和他相触，他立刻站起身来往外走，马丁拽住他的胳膊。  
“他妈的，你该不会以为我是故意的，是吗？”马丁咬牙说道：“那只是个意外！”  
拉斯特的目光落到他的手上，他的声音因为愤怒而沉下去。“别他妈的再那么做。”他说：“离我远点。”  
马丁的手还搁在那儿，拉斯特呼吸沉下去，一动不动。  
马丁抽回手，对他的态度感到完全不可理解。他跟在拉斯特后面穿过走廊，完全不在乎其他人是否会看到他在大吼大叫。“你他妈的简直不可理喻，你不想谈论卧底的事，我理解，你不和我讨论案子，没问题，但你他妈的现在打算把这一切都怪到我头上。在你身上发生过什么——看着我，”马丁说：“——都不关我的事，你明白吗？”  
拉斯特对着他的脸关上了门。

 

\---

马丁很晚才走进更衣室，他故意挑了这个时间，这样一来就没有人注意到他的迟到和他没有换的衬衣。他低着头走进去，还在努力克服昨晚的宿醉，这时他在更衣室看见了一个意外的身影。拉斯特背对着他，正在动作缓慢地脱掉一件深蓝色的衬衫，套上另一件，而在他的背部，延伸着一大片即便是白色背心也无法遮挡的扭曲的伤痕。  
马丁盯着那些蔓延出背心边沿的伤痕看，它们虽然已经愈合，但完全可以看出当时有多么触目惊心。“那是什么？”马丁问道，拉斯特正要转身，马丁的手抚上他的脊椎，把他按在了储物柜上，他拉高他的背心，看到了那些扭曲的伤疤。  
拉斯特趁他走神时把他推开了，他重新整理好自己，套上另一件衬衫。“拉斯特？”马丁仍然处在震惊当中：“回答我，那到底是——”  
“那是我自己的事，Marty，”拉斯特背对着他，扣上衬衫：“你最好洗洗。你一身香水味。”他关上储物柜的门，走了出去。马丁在他身后攥紧了拳，却无法说出一个句子。


	6. Chapter 6

拉斯特的领口有一小块水渍，不仔细看不会看得见，马丁一直盯着它走神。拉斯特正在写字，袖口摩擦纸页发出沙沙的轻响。他已经回来了两个星期，还没有邀请马丁到他所住的地方去看一眼，他们之间的交流少得可怜。要不是他们是每天都必须见面的搭档，马丁会觉得他在有意回避自己。  
他盯着拉斯特这样长的时间，以至于杯中的咖啡变冷了都没察觉。他低头喝了一口，因为口腔里微涩的回味皱起眉头。“别那么看着我，Marty，”拉斯特没抬头说道：“除非你有一场家庭晚餐不得不邀请我。”  
这样的挖苦未免过分，马丁的眉头皱得更紧。“为什么？这样一来你就能再次醉着出现？”  
拉斯特停下笔，盯着他。“你想要什么？”  
马丁放下咖啡杯，走到他跟前。“我的一个朋友——让我们这么说吧——看见你昨天晚上停在‘希腊人’的街区附近，你在那儿干什么？我想不需要提醒你，那地方不怎么安全……”  
“我不是停在那儿，”拉斯特打断他：“那也不是一次心血来潮的拜访，我住在那儿。”  
“你什么？”马丁说。  
拉斯特合上本子，拿下挂在椅子上的外套。“报告已经打好了，我自己会交给索尔特。要是没有什么别的事情的话，我先走了。”马丁这才发现，时针指向了下班的时间。  
“你不会又在玩危险的把戏，对吗？我可不想在陌生人的家里找到你的尸体。”  
拉斯特把胳膊伸进外套袖子里，高高地抬起肩膀。“问得好，我会记住这个的。”他讥讽地说。

 

\----

莫雷里告诉马丁，拉斯特整晚都泡在档案室里。马丁下去找他的时候还碰到了卡雷拉斯和他的搭档。“哈特，听说你的搭档是个Sub？”卡雷拉斯热情地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我们都很同情你，这活儿一定不轻松。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“特瑞里就有过个Sub的搭档，”卡雷拉斯朝自己的搭档指了指：“那家伙在关键时刻掉链子，差点害他丢掉了一条腿。这些家伙根本不应该拿到警徽，他们只会拖累别人。”  
“关于这一点，”马丁不喜欢这个话题：“我觉得我能自己判断，谢谢。”  
“我是想告诉你，”卡雷拉斯凑近他的耳边小声说：“你只要说一声，我们就能给他开个派对，你懂吧？只要说一声，伙计。”  
“谢谢，兄弟，但我手上还有件案子，我得先去……”马丁做了个模糊的手势：“再聊。”  
他快步穿过走廊，把卡雷拉斯和他的窃笑抛在脑后。他来到最底层，成功地在档案室灯光昏暗的架子中间找到了拉斯特。拉斯特坐在一台电脑前，聚精会神地研究档案上的内容，马丁朝他走去，成功地碰倒了一个放得很矮的纸箱，引起了拉斯特的注意。  
“他们告诉我你在这，”马丁说：“昨晚一点没睡？”  
拉斯特定定地看着他，继而扫了一眼他脚边打翻的纸箱。“我能怎么做？”马丁抱怨道：“敲敲这些金属架子，然后说‘嘿拉斯特，我在这儿’？弄得好像是个敲击乐队似的？”  
拉斯特早就把目光移开了，重新回到显示屏上。“我有事情要办，Marty。”他平淡地说。  
“让我给你点忠告，”马丁说：“身体是一架需要上油的机器，你整天不给它上油，那么哪怕是你早晚也得玩完，你懂我的意思吧？吃点早餐，睡一两个小时，那会对你有好处。”  
过了一分钟，拉斯特的声音从显示器后面响了起来：“你修辞方面的造诣我领教了。”  
“我的意思是，你现在是我的搭档，我可不想在出任务时还得担心你玩完。”  
“好吧，操蛋的早餐，”拉斯特把脸移向亮光：“还有什么？”  
马丁诧异地在他的脸上发现了淤青。“那是什么？”  
“我撞到了架子上。”拉斯特眼也不眨地回答。马丁瞪着他。“你觉得我会相信？”  
“好吧，我碰见了卡雷拉斯和他的搭档，”拉斯特说：“就在这儿，方才。”  
“他们没有恶意。”马丁说。  
“‘他们’应该庆幸自己的胳膊还在，”拉斯特冷冷地回答：“我们走吧，‘搭档’。”  
他率先起身，抓起桌面上的本子往档案室外头走去，马丁在他的脚下发现了一个药瓶，也许是拉斯特和卡雷拉斯扭打时从他的外套口袋里掉落的。他看了看拉斯特的背影，话到嘴边又咽了回去。他把那瓶子拾起来，塞进自己的西装口袋里。

 

\----

那晚拉斯特并没有径直回家，马丁远远地跟在他的车后面，看见他在一圈熄火的货车当中停下，和一个刚从货车上下来的妓女聊了起来，那妓女的一头金发乱得跟什么似的，嘴唇肿着，步伐踉踉跄跄，一望即知在车上磕了药。她一面和拉斯特说话一面警惕地望着周围，出于谨慎，马丁没有把车停下，而是慢速开了过去，他最后看到的画面是那女孩拿一只手拨弄着头发，耳垂上的两只几何形状的大耳环叮当作响。  
他重新开回来的时候，慢速跟在一辆轿车后面，这样他们便不会发现是同一部车子。马丁看到她把一个药瓶交给了拉斯特，瓶子的形状和他今天捡到的类似。拉斯特递给她几张卷着的钞票，在她离开后，拉斯特并没有立刻回到红色皮卡上去，而是在卡车旁边抽了一根烟。  
马丁的双手紧紧握住方向盘，看着拉斯特用拇指指甲拨开瓶盖，往喉咙里送了几颗白色的药片。拉斯特睁开眼睛，其实并没有看他，但马丁往阴影里躲了躲。  
他突然丧失了促使他来到这里的勇气。拉斯特不再是他的Sub，他的脖子上并没有戴着马丁的项圈，不管拉斯特决定怎么度过工作之外的生活，那是他自己的事。如果此刻下车，只会毁掉他们刚刚重新建立起来的搭档关系。  
马丁把车辆掉头，那天他只跟到了蓝鸟酒吧，并没有更进一步。

 

\----  
拉斯特的整个上身趴在放满文件的长桌上，手臂尽可能地舒展开，当他终于允许自己闭上酸痛的眼睑时，他的喉头溢出低柔而苦闷的叹息。  
马丁站在档案室的架子后面注视着这一切。  
拉斯特的肩背难得地放松，腰部柔软的弧线在衬衫的下舒张，他趴伏在桌子上短暂地休息。  
这个姿势吸引了马丁全部的注意力。但拉斯特并不知道他在这儿。  
“只是一些让人变得迟钝的药物。”罗伦说。他的掌心里滚动着那个药瓶。  
“安眠药？”  
“哈，并不是那么合法，”他的家庭医生在镜片后面的眼睛在微笑：“让我们这么说吧，Marty，这是一些使人对痛感更迟钝的药物。你还需要进一步的信息吗？”  
马丁趁着拉斯特走开去的时候，把药瓶重新塞进他的西装口袋里。拉斯特一定缺乏睡眠到了相当严重的程度，否则，他会发现马丁在这儿，而且也会发现马丁已经知悉了他的秘密。

\----

这一次，马丁一直跟到了拉斯特住的地方。令人意外的是，那是一栋三层高的公寓楼，外表看上去像一个家庭经营的小旅馆，然而楼身没有招牌，整体面目可疑。  
拉斯特到这里来并没有开自己的车子。  
假如不是亲眼所见，马丁几乎以为自己找错了地方。拉斯特进去以后，又过了半个小时，马丁才进去，他把鸭舌帽压得很低，尽量不惹人注意。前台是一个穿着宽松夏威夷衬衫的家伙，头发的黑色是染成的。墙上贴着一些破破烂烂的，已经过期了的电影海报。他只看了马丁一眼。“押金是五十美元，”他说：“到明早十二点。交出你所有的所有物。”  
马丁以为自己听错了。“交出什么？”  
那家伙翻了个白眼。“所有物，”他说：“你身上所有的东西，衣服可以留在走廊上。”  
“我可能找错了地方，”马丁迷惑了：“这儿不是我要找的那所旅馆。”  
“那取决于你想要什么，”那家伙说：“要是你是个无主的Sub，你来对了地方。我们提供归属的感觉，一种被信任，被需要的感觉。这样当他们每天晚上躺下的时候，至少能够睡着。”  
“我不知道，”马丁笑了笑：“要是真像你说的那么好，他们何不直接去找一个Dom？”  
“人会令你失望，”穿夏威夷衬衫的家伙耸耸肩：“一间旅馆和四面空白的墙则绝不会，先生。你到底要不要入住？当你进来以后你只是你自己，不是你在外面世界被当做的那个人，你知道，”那家伙眨了眨眼：“就像那部电影里说的，‘沉到底’。”  
“我不确定电影里是这么说的，”马丁无心援引《搏击俱乐部》，他的心情有些沉重：“唔，我的一个朋友可能在这儿，我看着他进来的，他的名字叫……”  
“抱歉，不认识你的朋友，”对方冷下脸来：“我不会告诉你他在哪的，先生。”  
马丁失去了耐心，他越过窗口，一把揪住那家伙的领子。“他到底进去了没有？这些房间又在玩什么把戏？别告诉我它们只是恰好紧挨着。”  
那家伙骂了句脏话，甩开马丁的手。“告诉我他的名字。”  
马丁说了一遍，那家伙茫然望着他好像他刚刚读了首圣诗，马丁只得对拉斯特的外貌简要描述了一翻，夏威夷衬衫咧开嘴笑了。“噢你是说Crash。操，刚才你可把我弄糊涂了。”  
“Crash？”马丁觉得这个名字卡住他的喉咙：“好吧，不管是谁，他在哪？”  
“216房间，”对方对他晃了晃钥匙：“为什么不早说你是个Dom，只是来这里找乐子？那样我们就不必浪费时间了。”  
马丁瞪了他一眼，从他手中抢过了钥匙。“带路。”他说。

 

\----

房门在他身后关上了，马丁有那么一瞬间还担心拉斯特就在里面，然而他所待的房间是空的，马丁往前走了两步，钥匙攥在手里，他突然明白了这些成对挨在一起的房间的把戏。  
“操。”他听见自己说。  
总共有两个216房间，它们紧挨在一起，拉斯特进去的那间就在马丁的对面，两者之间隔着一堵薄薄的墙，这真是个聪明的想法。“还喜欢你所看到的吗？”夏威夷衬衫说。  
“风景不赖，”马丁说：“但我见过更好的。”  
“我不这么认为。”那家伙拉开了遮住整个墙壁的窗帘，一堵单向玻璃展现在马丁面前，拉斯特正在玻璃的那一边，坐在椅子上，正对着马丁。马丁歪着头望着夏威夷衬衫，一瞬间因为惊讶而没说出话来。“——操，我是说，”他其实想一拳揍在这家伙脸上：“操。”  
“这是为那些不希望暴露自己身份的Dom和Sub准备的，尤其是Sub，他们喜欢这样，我不能告诉你有多喜欢，”他指给马丁看墙壁上的一个通话装置，它藏在窗帘里：“你可以通过这个对你的Sub下达指令，别担心，它不会泄露你的声音，对方听到的声音是被改变过的。”  
“妈的，”马丁忍不住骂道，直到他意识到对方正狐疑地看着他。  
“这很巧妙，我操。”他改口道。拉斯特到底为什么要到这种该死的地方来？  
“不仅如此，一旦你今晚的Sub进来以后，”夏威夷衬衫说：“他所在的房间只能从外部打开。换句话说，一直到明天早上退房时为止，他都是你专属的Sub。”  
马丁现在非常确信他想要揍这家伙，但那可以等到晚点再说。“谢谢说明，”他讽刺地说，也不知道那家伙有没有听出来：“我可以对他做任何事情？我是说，他难道不需要安全词？”  
“我会把那留给你们自己讨论，”夏威夷衬衫机警地说：“你会知道他喜欢什么的，相信我。他是这儿的长期住客，我们少有的几位之一，要是你问我的意见，没必要对他心软。”  
他彬彬有礼地对马丁一笑，离开了。马丁一等到房门关上便立刻迅速拉上了窗帘，遮住那面简直要占据整个墙面的玻璃，他坐下来，给自己倒了杯水，以平复自己的情绪。  
马丁双手覆盖上面部，让眼皮闭合了瞬间。他深深吸了一口气，压下喉咙里短暂升起的渴望和罪恶感，拉斯特不可能只是在随机选择，这很可能和斯文伯恩一案有关，但哪怕知道这一点，仍然没能减轻马丁的忧虑。  
他可以做到，他可以。  
他将杯子举到嘴边，再次喝了一口，然后站起来打量房间。他发现在单面玻璃的一侧有一道门通往对面的房间，只能从他这侧打开，他试了试把手，门是锁住的，而他并没有钥匙。他重新退后半步，拉开窗帘，透过单面玻璃，他能够看见拉斯特房间里的陈设：姜黄色的地毯能够让人轻巧地跪在上面，靠墙角处立着两个柜子，柜门是玻璃制成的，在第一个柜子里，马丁认出了短鞭，卷鞭，皮带和藤条，这些用具都很新，木桨打磨得很光滑，马鞭的把手用皮革包裹着。第二个柜子里则摆放着肛塞，球星口塞和一些玻璃制品，不难想象在那些紧闭的抽屉里有着什么。墙上有一整套束缚用具，包括固定在墙上的一副手铐，一个Sub可以很方便地将自己扣在上面，再调整皮带的松紧。  
马丁的目光落到了地面的浴缸上，他做了个鬼脸。房间里的布置以皮革为主，红色和黑色随处可见，大片黑色也许是为了激起恋物癖者的兴致，然而镜子——一面落地镜，就在床头——却包裹着金色的镶边。  
马丁觉得他现在需要喝杯酒。  
拉斯特这时候已经站了起来，目光锐利地望向房间对面。过了一两秒，他的声音在马丁的房间里响了起来。“我知道你进来了，”拉斯特，不，Crash说：“我听到了你关门的声音。那么，我们是否可以开始了？”  
于是，马丁知道了拉斯特能听见他房间里的一切声音，正如马丁能听到他房间里的声音一样。


	7. Chapter 7

“唔，”马丁的舌头快速舔了一圈嘴唇：“先让我搞清楚，这地方的规则是什么？我是说，这儿总得有点什么游戏规则，对吧？”  
“游戏规则，”Crash轻蔑地说，整个人听起来醉醺醺的：“操。那是什么？”  
这家伙的精神状态很不对劲，马丁判断。要不是嗑药造成的，就是一种伪装——但马丁对此很怀疑。“那么，没有任何规则？”隔着玻璃，他的视线与拉斯特交汇，但对方事实上并没有看见他：“至少告诉我你来这种地方寻找些什么。”拉斯特在漫无目的地盯着玻璃。  
“我找的是痛苦，”拉斯特慢吞吞地说，加重语气：“明白我的意思吗？”  
“唔。”马丁心想。他猛力吞咽，喉结上下窜动。  
Crash的声音又冒了出来，轻飘飘的，漠然以对的。“要是觉得能够办到，就留下来，不然快滚，童子军先生。”  
马丁思索了一会他所扮演的角色在这种时刻会说什么。“从来没有人对我这样说话。”  
“凡事总有第一次，”拉斯特透过迷蒙的眼睛看着他：“你不是原来那家伙，对吗？”他的声音忽然极其警惕，像是那种你在误入酒吧时不该惹上的家伙：“那家伙有这道门的钥匙，而你没有钥匙。”他站起身，颧骨周围的皮肤紧绷着：“来吧，你到底是谁？”  
马丁观察着他，超过一分钟没有开口。“那家伙是谁？”  
“这儿的长期住户，你这间房间本来的主人，”拉斯特深吸了几口气：“你听说过天使药丸吗，不？听起来像是个菜鸟，那么你是什么，某个想找乐子的菜鸟警察？”  
这一次拉斯特的目光移动了一些，像是在凝视马丁，其实他只是在注视自己在单面玻璃上的倒影，马丁完全不知道拉斯特怎么猜出来的，他进来时根本没带枪，拉斯特甚至没看见他。“算你猜对了，”马丁简短地解释道：“我才调来不久。”  
拉斯特低声发笑，对自己摇摇头。“你问得太多了。”他简短地解释道。  
马丁自己也觉得有点好笑，但他至少可以做到不笑出声来。拉斯特也许在他的声音里听出了不知所措，那正合他的角色，只不过马丁知道拉斯特一刻也没放松，仍在调动一切感官收集对面房间里的信息。他眼眶浮肿，十分勉强地站在自己的后脚跟上，套着一件沉重的皮夹克，里面是一件脏T恤，看上去像是在白人垃圾酒吧里出没的机车帮。  
“好了，你抓住我了，”马丁突然说：“我不是个Dom，伙计，我只是来错地方了。”  
拉斯特摁熄烟头，仰头眯起眼睛瞧着他。“我的兄弟把这作为送给我的单身汉派对礼物，”马丁继续说：“你知道事情是什么样的，条子嘛。”  
拉斯特的视线隔着玻璃锋锐地扫了过来，快速环视了一圈。

\---

拉斯特缓缓转身，脱掉黑色的皮夹克，露出里面的短袖T恤，T恤是水泥颜色，没有任何图案。皮夹克的一半袖子还套在手肘上，他把肩膀利落地一抬，夹克落了地，拉链划过他的皮带，沉重地作响。拉斯特短暂地停顿了一会，有约莫一分钟之久，肩胛骨伴随着呼吸的节奏缓慢地起伏，往下倾斜的肩膀似乎被什么沉重的东西压在上头。马丁没有催促他，由他的节奏来，过了一会，他挺了挺身子，T恤拉过头部。  
马丁朝玻璃走近。拉斯特微微挺直了躯体，拉伸着肩背部的肌肉。马丁因此看清了：在他的脊椎底部，有一个形状不规则的烙印，触目惊心地烙刻在那里的皮肤之上。  
“天哪，”马丁没忍住自己的反应：“你的……”  
“这就是为什么我不喜欢童子军，”拉斯特低哼：“你以为Sub这个字眼意味着什么，嗯？某种意大利冰淇淋？好吧，至少方才你没撒谎，不管你叫什么名字，你不是个Dom。”  
马丁抬起一只手抚着下巴，在拉斯特看不见的地方摇头。他的手触碰上玻璃，划过玻璃上拉斯特的样子，看见对方因为对面短暂的沉默而转过身来，抬起眉毛。  
“Crash？”马丁摇头，他在椅子上坐下来：“为什么选择这个名字？”  
“如果这一切只是想让我问你的名字，操你自己去吧。”  
马丁露出个无声的微笑，两手搁在大腿上。“叫我马伦。”他随意编了个名字。  
“好吧，马伦，既然你来错了地方，为什么不溜之大吉？”  
“不怎么热情，不是吗？”马丁耸了耸肩，他在室内踱步，估量着自己手上的牌。他打不开这道门，算是给拉斯特说对了，而且现在打开它不是个好主意，他得弄清这间房间原本的主人是谁，未免暴露自己，最好还是谨慎行事。 “我猜，”他的目光落到玻璃对面的Crash身上：“很少有人让你等，Crash。”

\---

卡雷拉斯和搭档膝盖对着膝盖，坐在走廊尽头一张桌子旁。卡雷拉斯手里端着杯街角甜甜圈店的外带咖啡，盖子已经掀开，他却没顾得上啜上一口。他是个高大的警察，一口西班牙语说得很流利，当中夹杂只有当过缉毒警的条子才懂的行话。他仍然敏捷，虽然眼角的皱纹证实了他的年纪。他的搭档特雷里比他年轻得多，特雷里挨桌沿坐着，穿着一件橄榄色风衣，风衣随随便便地敞开，露出右侧肩上的枪套。两人都没有注意到马丁走近，因为他们的注意力都集中在桌面摆放的录音机上。录音机放在墙边，紧挨电话，机器的按钮有一个凹了下去。  
马丁在他们对面的桌子坐下，特雷里朝他点点头，卡雷拉斯则完全没在意。卡雷拉斯朝特雷里看了一眼，声音带点紧张，疲惫的眼睛里满是血丝。“准备好了？”特雷里再次点头，卡雷拉斯抖出一柄录音带，塞了进去，听到咔嗒一声后按下播放键。  
一个不高不低的声音随即响了起来。“录音时间一九九五年7月6日，录音带编号5785943，路易斯安那州刑事调查局第五搜证室。”  
马丁将椅子拉近了些，把手上的咖啡放下，正要发问，卡雷拉斯朝他做了个下压的手势。特雷里皱起眉头，仿佛在辨认背景处的杂音，他同样想问什么，但卡雷拉斯对他扬起一边眉毛，食指和拇指精准地转动，调校音量。声音清晰了些。  
起先是一阵杂音，令人联想到电视失去讯号时画面出现的雪花，但随即一种声音逐渐显现出来，很难形容，像是微弱的电流声，最后，大约一分钟的寂静。  
有人狐疑地清了清嗓子，马丁只知道那不是自己。卡雷拉斯从口袋里掏出根香烟，放在鼻间嗅了嗅，他朝前弓着身子，聚精会神地盯着录音机。五秒，十秒，仍然什么也没有，他转向特雷里。“你确定你没有拿错带子？”特雷里耸耸肩。  
“兄弟，我也许会搞错自己的老婆，”他用浓重的波士顿口音说：“但这个……”  
卡雷拉斯突然在椅子上坐直身体，打了个手势粗暴地打断了搭档。这一回他们都听见了：开门声，关门声，把人摁在墙上搜身的声音，若有若无的墨西哥音乐，随后是铁链摇晃的声响。  
卡雷拉斯冲特雷里扬起眉，后者摁下了暂停键。两人短暂地交换了一下眼神，马丁认得那眼神（“胜利？”“胜利，妈的”），随后特雷里一拍大腿站起身来，拉了把椅子坐下，卡雷拉斯一口灌完他的咖啡。“这是什么？”马丁说。  
“你问这是什么？”卡雷拉斯耸肩看他，抬起一只手揉了揉脸好打起精神来：“好戏开始了，伙计，好戏他妈的开始了。”

\- --

“总共有十七段录音，每段不超过半小时，”特雷里说：“全都是在今天早上寄到的。”  
“谁寄来的？”马丁看着卡雷拉斯，后者双手枕在脑后。  
“不清楚，”特雷里说：“你还记得斯文伯恩的那桩案子吗，我们事后收到了一段寄给警方的录音？那狗娘养的在炫耀，那段录音里除了沉重的呼吸声以外什么也没有，但这个，这简直是圣诞节。”  
“这和斯文伯恩的案子有关？”马丁忍不住问：“你怎么确定这是真的？”  
“我不确定，但还记得杰奎琳吗？你和克里斯招待过的那个疯女人？”特雷里拍了拍身边那叠资料：“她也在这里头，马丁，那家伙把她的声音也录了下来，但只有一分半钟。我猜那是他对我们说你好的方式。”  
马丁从卡雷拉斯的反应里看出，自己的脸上开始出现一种神色，而这种神色令卡雷拉斯很不喜欢，非常，非常地不喜欢。特雷里看看他，又看看自己的搭档，他扬起眉毛。  
“别，”卡雷拉斯一摊两手，从椅子上站起身来：“别跟我来这套，马丁。”  
马丁用眼睛瞥过那一叠文件。“斯文伯恩曾经是我的案子，你知道。”  
卡雷拉斯凝视着他，辨认他是否在开玩笑，但他随后皱起眉，看着特雷里。特雷里耸耸肩。马丁没在和他们废话，他拿起电话，看也没看就拨了几个号码。“凯文？对这里是哈特，我希望你并没有认识多少个哈特……事情是这样的，我知道一些非法监听取得的证据，可能会搞砸你正在办的那个大陪审团的案子……对，案件编码是……”  
卡雷拉斯一手按了下去，电话被切断，马丁并没有放下话筒，而是用手指敲击着桌面，看着他。卡雷拉斯瞪着他。“这些带子是给我的，Marty，”他拍了拍公文袋：“别和我玩把戏。”  
“对，但你手头不是还有那桩公寓楼藏尸案？”马丁说。  
卡雷拉斯凝视着他，皱起眉。“你的搭档在哪，马丁？你连自己搭档的去向都不清楚，现在还想来插手别人的案子？”  
马丁冲着他站了起来。“你说什么？”  
卡雷拉斯和特雷里交换了个眼神，年长的那位叹了口气，把一叠东西拍在马丁的桌子上。“剩下的你知道在哪，”马丁正要接，卡雷拉斯按住文件的一端：“别以为我不知道，是他让你来管我要这些录音的，该死的税务人。”  
马丁瞪向他，但卡雷拉斯朝特雷里使了个眼色，两人一前一后离开了。

\---

录音带用字母顺序编号，没有日期和时间，马丁先听完了卡雷拉斯所说的那柄属于杰奎琳的带子，它有一分半钟长，杰奎琳的声音比马丁见到她时要清醒得多，但仍然带有浓重的鼻音。录音开头说道：“我是杰奎琳•麦克雷迪，我希望你们不要找我，因为我遇到了我的国王。”  
随后是长达半分钟的恐惧的尖叫声，马丁这辈子从未听过如此凄厉的尖叫。尖叫声结束后，一阵非常急促的喘息声响了起来，随后是啜泣：惧怕，惊慌，无助。  
“他让我对你们说‘你好’，”杰奎琳喘息着说：“他还说，希望你们欣赏接下来的演出……”  
她没能说完，录音便被人粗暴地切断了。马丁现在总算明白了特雷里惨白的脸色由何而来，他退出这柄带子，端详了一下两端，录音带一侧没有什么标识，另一侧贴着一截白色的胶带，上面写着字母J。一个字母不足以做笔迹鉴定，这家伙很聪明，没留下更多讯息。  
马丁抬头看了眼表，发现已经到了八点，他喝完自己那杯酒，然后跳上车子开到了灰狗巴士站，花钱办了个储物柜，将东西放在里头，这才沿着公路上了快速车道，一路开到旅馆。夏威夷今天不在，一个嗓门粗嘎的女人招待了他。  
马丁将一张十美元折成两半捏在手中晃了晃。“额外服务，亲爱的？”  
她白他一眼，从柜台下面取下一条钥匙，扔给了他。  
马丁走过走廊，棒球帽压得很低，不希望引人注意。他让门自己弹回去，首要之务是走到那道隔在他和拉斯特的门前，试了试钥匙，他没被耍，这道钥匙确实能打开这道门，但马丁并没有把它打开。他将钥匙抽了回来，放在床上，和他今晚带来的少数几样东西放在一起：一把小刀，一瓶单一麦芽威士忌，一把袖珍的三八零口径的手枪。  
他没打开那扇门，但钥匙转动的声音让拉斯特发现了他。一阵响动，马丁觉得拉斯特在辨认他的举止。“我还以为你不会再来了，菜鸟。”拉斯特低沉地说。  
“要是你不介意的话，”马丁往床上一坐，两手扶住头：“我度过了漫长的一天。”  
“那为什么还到这儿来？”  
“我不知道，”马丁叹了口气：“担心，我想。”  
“蠢货。”拉斯特慢慢地说：“这就是为什么我最讨厌菜鸟。”  
“觉得自己深陷在一堆麻烦之中，而你最亲近的人在对你撒谎，有过这种感觉吗？”  
“常常。”  
“我的第一个搭档，”马丁摊开自己的手掌心，又翻过去，盯着掌背看：“比我大十五岁，我调去的时候，他本来还有一个星期就退休了。”  
对面的房间里，拉斯特没开口。“但他们在他的储物柜里找到了一公斤的冰毒，掺了古柯碱的香烟，还有一整盒注射器。”马丁继续说下去：“他是被人陷害的。”  
“你确定吗？”拉斯特这时候开口。  
“不，”马丁扯嘴角笑了笑：“麻烦就在这儿，我不确定。”  
“为什么现在聊这个？”  
“因为我接手了一个案子，而我开始害怕我会找到什么。”  
“听起来你害怕很多事情，菜鸟。”拉斯特说：“你到这种地方来找人倾听，这本来就够可笑的了。”  
“那么你来这儿是为了什么？”  
拉斯特的眼中流露出某种罕见的神情。“我无法入睡。”他说。

\---

从旅馆回来时，马丁绕过休息室，朝置物柜走去，他在灯光下寻找着与钥匙上的号码匹配的数字，吃力地在一长排置物柜中来回梭巡。他凭借记忆在下排靠后的位置找到了属于自己的置物柜，退后一些，将钥匙插入生锈的锁孔里。他首先抽出一个深蓝色带有白色条纹的网球袋，在他把它放进来的时候，它是空的，但现在马丁明显地感受到了袋子里有东西。他转过头去打量周围，这儿的人大多来去匆匆，没有人注意他。  
马丁的胳膊猛地一抽，令网球袋朝自己靠近了些。置物柜的柜门缓慢地回弹，发出吱呀声，马丁用膝盖顶住网球袋的下端，迅速拉开拉链瞧了一眼里面的东西。  
一个褐色的文件袋，再普通不过。  
马丁伸手试了试文件袋的厚度。他的手探进文件袋里，摸到了一柄录音带的上端。他的预感应验了，他把袋子留在这里，果真有所收获。他左右搜寻，并没有发现谁在跟踪他。他拉上网球袋，加快步伐原路返回，每走出一步，他的心情便沉重一分。  
他回到车上，摇上车窗，将文件袋抽出来，拿手在袋子里试探了一圈，没有发现别的东西。他将文件袋的系绳解开，放在自己的大腿上，在仪表板下方快速拉开一道缝隙往里看了一眼，里面有八柄录音带，整齐地排列着，和卡雷拉斯交给他的那些类似。  
马丁听见自己说了句脏话，他深吸口气，手掌把袋子合上，在文件袋的开启处，潦草地写着一串字母，现在他迎着亮光看清了。确切地来说，像是一个名字。  
Crash。

\---

隔着办公室里电话和打字机的嘈杂，马丁望向拉斯特。“你是不是有什么事情没告诉我？”  
拉斯特漫不经心地朝斜上方瞥了他一眼。“专心打你的报告，Marty。”  
马丁拿起咖啡，喝了一大口，扫了一眼卡雷拉斯和特雷里的空桌子，目光回到拉斯特身上。“拉斯特，”他艰难地开口：“要是……”  
在他桌角的电话突然响个不停，拉斯特朝他递了个眼神，那是他无声无息地提出要求时的眼神，马丁拿起电话，同时瞪了他一眼。“喂。”他说。  
“你收到我寄给你的礼物了吗，警探？”那个声音说：“还是我该叫你Marty？”  
马丁一手按住电话线，快速朝拉斯特看了一眼，压低声音：“谁？”  
“你应该听听的，”那个声音继续说：“我敢打赌比你所收到的最好的圣诞礼物要好多了。”  
“这他妈的到底是谁？”马丁正在努力控制自己不朝对方怒吼。  
电话嗒一声挂断了。马丁抬起头发现拉斯特正看着他。“恶作剧电话。”他烦躁地解释，抬手扯了扯领带。“你最近都在忙些什么？”他转向拉斯特，明知故问。  
“把你自己的狗屎整理好就行了，”拉斯特说：“别来管我的事。”  
马丁看着他，领带稳稳地系在脖颈上，深橄榄色的衬衫看不出上一次熨烫是什么时候了，但仍然非常整洁，他看起来和昨晚那个在旅馆里穿着紧身牛仔裤和t恤，仿佛在香烟和酒精里长期浸泡过的Crash判若两人。

\---

有人在强忍住呻吟。  
沉重的呼吸声。挣扎的声响。随后马丁听到了干呕。  
“你喜欢水吗，Crash？也许有一天我们能知道答案，不需要着急。现在，你喜欢电击吗？”  
一阵剧烈而嘶哑的喘息，带着微弱的哽咽，喉咙深处的浑浊叹息，随后又是沉默。  
“噢，”那个声音说，带着冰冷的惊讶：“看来，你确实喜欢。”  
一声窒息的呻吟。  
马丁摁下停止键。那声呻吟令人不忍卒听，仿佛有什么东西破碎了，而那声音是从灵魂深处发出来的最后的呼喊。马丁的脸色苍白，他的手指犹豫地停留在播放键上，始终没有办法按下去。他下意识地将录音带翻转来，上面照例贴着一条白色的纸片，纸片上是一个日期，日期是用打字机打出来的，无法判断出字迹。  
马丁认得那个日子，他不会忘记，因为那恰巧是拉斯特打电话向他求助的日子。


	8. Chapter 8

马丁走访了车站职员，没有人在八点到十二点之间看到有人把一个褐色的文件袋放进置物柜里，他查看了那个时间段所有的监控录像，没人靠近他的置物柜，这条线索暂时断了。马丁开始从录音带上着手，但也查不出什么来，文件袋是最普通的那种，所有的物品上面皆没有指纹，而那个声音——那个自始自终出现在录音中的声音——顶多能将范围缩小至有南部口音的男性，这并不足以作为证据，除非他能缩小嫌疑犯的范围，然后申请一张搜查证，找到更多的录音。  
重新展开对斯文伯恩一案的调查并没有激起拉斯特的热情。当他一件一件地检视属于这个案件的证物时，在他的眼中有一种疏离的表情，马丁告诉他卡雷拉斯交给他的那些录音带的存在，拉斯特只是漠然斜了他一眼。马丁停下来瞅着他。  
“到底是怎么回事？难道你不感到兴奋？”  
拉斯特拧头望着车窗外，看见黑夜的断影。“觉得拿到了一个成就事业的好案子，Marty？”  
“你知道吗？尽管讽刺我，我不会往心里去的，”马丁对他说：“我只想解决这个案子。”  
“你在从错误的一头解开绳子，”拉斯特看了他一眼，又看向窗外：“受害者之间的共同之处是什么？他根据什么选择了这些人？一定有什么联系——那联系就是我们可以着手的地方。”  
“操，你是对的，”马丁突然意识到了什么：“我们太专注在这些录音带上了。”  
“那就是为什么他把它们寄给你们，”拉斯特低声说：“来扰乱你们的视线。好消息是，我们现在知道每一名受害者的名字，坏消息是，我们不知道他的计划，他也许在监视我们。”  
“我们应该回到斯文伯恩的案子，”马丁一拍桌子，醒悟过来：“那是第一个受害者。”  
拉斯特从桌子上抄起一份东西在他脸上扬了扬。“已经领先你一步了，伙计。”他平静地说。  
马丁冲他笑了起来，拉斯特表面上尽可以装出满不在乎的样子，但马丁知道为了解决这个案子，他也许已经度过了好几个不眠之夜，因为拉斯特已经把所有受害者的名字列了出来，并且在记事本上写下了斯温伯恩一案的疑点。“你确定全在这儿了？”马丁翻看那份名单。  
“事实上他已经替我们分类好了，”拉斯特阴沉地说：“这家伙非常有条理，像个图书馆员。”  
“对极了，”马丁小声咕哝：“要不是他漏掉了一个，我会说他是最棒的图书管理员……”  
拉斯特斜了他一眼。“你说什么？”马丁耸耸肩，抓过电话。“我说，我们需要斯文伯恩那时候的法医检验报告。”  
电话响个不停，狂热分子，好事者，傻瓜，全都打电话来告诉他们关于案子的讯息，但其中很少真正能起到作用。他们都被不分昼夜响起的电话铃声弄得神经衰弱，疲惫不堪，拉斯特最后直接挂断了好几个电话，马丁则绝望地用胳膊肘支着头，聆听着电话另一端的聒噪。人手不足，想让索尔特开出条专线来找人接听这些电话是不可能的事，说不定，那杂种只会让专案小组来接手。拉斯特放下电话，拉开椅子站起身，套上外套，马丁瞧着他。  
“你要到哪儿去？”  
“我过去的线人给了我几个名字，”拉斯特说：“杰奎琳过去工作过的妓院，酒吧，我过去瞧一眼，也许能找到什么线索。你难道没有自己的线索要跟踪吗，Marty？”  
马丁不满地盯着他的背影。“所以我们现在分开查案了？”他叫起来，但拉斯特并没有理睬。  
电话又响了起来，马丁目送他离开，愤愤然拿起了话筒。“哈特警探。”  
“我想你们现在已经知道所有的受害人姓名了？非常好，警探，你比我想象的有效率。”  
“听我说，杂种，”马丁立刻警觉起来：“我不知道你是怎么拿到这号码的，但……”  
“我寄给你太多东西了，”那声音同情地说：“你也许需要一个索引，我猜？有一枚你是应该听听的，那是第七枚，我想？你瞧，在最绝望的时刻，你的搭档说出了你的名字。”  
马丁只听见自己急促的呼吸声，他应该让技术人员监听这条线路，但他不能这么做，所有人都会听到这杂种寄给马丁的东西，所有人都会知道还有一名受害者。该死的Crash。  
“你太慷慨了。”马丁咬牙说。  
“不用谢”那声音低笑着说：“你的同事刚离开了，不是吗？最好跟着他，这种夜晚不怎么安全……”  
马丁放下电话冲了出去，被他撞到的人莫名其妙地盯着他。他冲到停车场边沿的时候拉斯特正走向自己的车子，马丁叫住了他。拉斯特转过头，不甚愉悦地发现了他。  
“我和你一起去，”马丁胡乱找了个借口：“我……我需要伸展一下腿脚。”  
“出什么事了？”拉斯特问。  
“没什么，”马丁说：“我只是想快点抓住这狗娘养的。”  
拉斯特对他摇摇头，他打开车门，然而动作停在了半途，马丁越过他的肩膀往驾驶座位一看，在驾驶座上摆放着一个小小的芭比娃娃，她的头发散乱，嘴唇被人抹上了真人用的口红，两手被用绳子捆绑着，像是个被玩坏了的玩偶。马丁看见拉斯特把它拿起来端详着。  
“你想要谈谈吗？”马丁说。他皱起眉头，望着那个被弄坏了的娃娃。  
拉斯特坐进驾驶室，关上车门。“不。”他回答。

\---

“杰奎琳？”她卖弄般地撅着嘴唇：“她不在这一带了，有人拿刀子划了她的脸，我听说。”  
“她常来这儿？”  
“过去常来，她那类型在这一带吃得开，怎么啦？”  
“你认得她的客人吗？经常光顾她的客人？”拉斯特说：“有没有特别粗暴的客人？”  
“我不记得有过，”她将吸管插进杯底的冰块里：“谁会和他起争执呢，她是个甜心。”  
“怎么？”马丁看着她滑开目光，突然安静下来。有时候人们的沉默能告诉你更多的东西。  
“不是在这儿，在长岛酒吧，”穿着牛仔短裙，管自己叫做芭芭拉的妓女说：“有这么一个家伙，被她拒绝以后用钥匙划伤了她的脸，我记得非常清楚，她哭着跑到我这儿来，据她说那家伙本来要扎的是她的眼睛——她被他吓坏了。”  
拉斯特和马丁交换了个眼神，拉斯特取下本子上的笔。“‘那家伙’有名字吗？外号之类？”  
“我印象中没有，”芭芭拉耸耸肩：“记名字可不是我的专长，不过我记得杰奎琳说那家伙下巴有伤疤，很大一片，像烧伤的痕迹？他把杰奎琳吓得够呛，后来她很长一段时间没到那附近去。”  
拉斯特在本子上一一记了下来，他瞧了马丁一眼，马丁叹了口气，掏出钱包，递给芭芭拉几张钞票。“长岛酒吧的地址。”拉斯特说完，把笔递给对方：“还有‘那家伙’的车牌号码。”  
他们走出酒吧，拉斯特正要打开车门，马丁格开了他的胳膊，拉斯特停下动作，看着他。  
“我来，”马丁说：“我知道该怎么开更近。”他抢先跨进车内，把驾驶座位上的那个小玩具捏进手里，塞进西装口袋里，这才侧身去打开车门。拉斯特坐了进来，神情复杂地看着他。  
“你正在干的事情荒唐透了，”他说：“我不会因为看见一些玩具就失去理智的，Marty。”  
“不，但他盯上了你，”马丁抢先说：“这才是我所担心的。”  
他说完以后，从口袋里掏出那个微缩玩具，那是一个涂成蓝色，只有拇指盖大小的电话。拉斯特看了看它，又看着马丁。“他在讲故事，”他说：“他觉得这也是游戏的一部分。”  
“他是个控制欲旺盛的杂种，”马丁皱眉：“我不明白我们为什么要按照他的步调来。”  
拉斯特的目光闪烁，紧盯着窗外的黑夜。“长岛酒吧，马丁，”他说：“抄近路。”

\---

“六个月了，你现在才来调查这事？”罗伯塔把手一摊，耸了耸肩：“你瞧，警官，我打过电话到局里，杰奎琳失踪时我就打过，你猜怎么的，没人在乎。”  
“我向你保证我们在乎，”马丁对皮条客说：“我们来了，不是吗？”  
“哈，你们来得太迟了，”罗伯塔扬了扬手上的雪茄，眯起眼睛：“她现在不是我手下的妓女了，告诉我，我干嘛要和你们合作？”  
拉斯特猛地站起身，按住了罗伯塔的大拇指。“嘿！”马丁发话，但叫不住他。拉斯特抄起桌上的雪茄剪，对准了罗伯塔的手指，但肩膀仍然一动不动，罗伯塔喘着粗气，额头上渗出汗珠。“老天爷，”他露出痛苦的神色：“让你的同事冷静下，好吗？他吃错药了还是怎么？”  
马丁瞥了拉斯特一眼，反而朝后靠上了椅背。“抱歉，”他说：“我控制不了他。他不听我的。”  
“你说什么？”罗伯塔叫起来，脖子上粗大的链条随着他的颤抖晃动。  
“你瞧，事情很简单，罗伯塔，”拉斯特注视着罗伯塔：“你要么想要你的这个指头，要么不想要，全在你的一句话，兄弟。”  
“好啦，放开我，”拉斯特猛地松开手，罗伯塔整了整衣领，松了口气：“那妞儿本来不为我工作，六月份的时候，那群墨西哥人欠我的钱，暂时拿她来抵债，但没过多久——就是放烟火那天——有人把她给吓跑了，她还欠我三百美元，所以我找到她，打算和她讲讲道理。”  
“说下去。”马丁说。  
“但她怎么也不愿意回来，还说除非我把那个‘脸上有疤的疯子’赶走，”皮条客再次耸耸肩：“我告诉过你们条子，谁也没费心去看看。那家伙总在这附近晃悠。”  
“而你从来没把他赶走？”  
“嘿，只要他在这愿意花钱，我干嘛在乎？”罗伯塔说：“但没人认识他，他从不进酒吧里来，杰奎琳告诉我那家伙每周来两次，每次只让妞儿到车上去给他干——她们很少看见他脸，要不是杰奎琳拒绝接他的客，也许她也不会看见他下巴上的伤疤。”  
“你知道他的名字吗？能否描述出他的外貌特征？”  
“抱歉，帮不了你，”皮条客大大咧咧地举起雪茄，放到嘴边：“不过，他常在这附近的一个加油站加油，玛丽雅有一次给他在那做了个口活，是不是，亲爱的？”他打了个响指，一个脸色苍白的妓女点了点头。拉斯特朝马丁使了个眼色，示意他们是时候离开了。  
“我不喜欢这样，”回到车里以后，马丁说：“感觉他是故意留下线索，让我们跟着他走。”  
拉斯特没回答，而是聚精会神地凝视着仪表盘上新出现的东西：又是一个赤裸的芭比，腰间用指甲油留下了烙印般的图案。“我们应该对他的车牌发全境通告。”他思考了一会说。  
马丁点点头。“我不喜欢这个地方。”他扫了一眼后视镜里的酒吧：“感觉不好。”  
“三个人都知道他的存在，而他们都没看见这家伙的脸。”  
“唔，他蒙住了那两个妓女的眼睛，”马丁摸了摸下巴：“我猜他这么做不止一次了，但杰奎琳那天晚上不知道为什么，拒绝了他，激起了他的怒火？”  
“这推理不赖，Marty。”拉斯特眯着眼睛说：“走吧，我们到加油站看看。”  
马丁把手搁上方向盘，迟疑了一阵。“拉斯特，”他说：“假如你想要找人谈谈，我是说……”  
“开车就是了。”拉斯特回答。

\---

“一辆什么？”  
“福特金牛星，”拉斯特解释：“车牌里有个Z和9，后挡板坏了，在你们这儿修过。”  
“这简直是大海捞针，”加油站职员笑起来，理了理自己的胡须：“嘿，你知道我们这儿一天经过多少车子吗？”  
“但后挡板坏了的可不多。”马丁说。  
“停下来找妓女的也不多，”拉斯特慢条斯理地说，和马丁对视一眼：“想知道谁在这里面有提成吗？那些妓女都把收入的一部分交给你，是不是，托雷多？”  
“操，你们问错人了，我可不是她们的老大，”托雷多皱起眉，眼中闪过一丝怯懦：“好吧，算你们了不起。是有这么个人，但我可不知道他叫什么，或者他家住哪儿。”  
“嗯哼，”拉斯特说：“但你知道他从哪儿来，开到哪儿去。”  
“算是吧，”托雷多摇摇头：“玛丽雅对我提到过这么一个在南边的地方，说那家伙邀请她和他一块儿去，嘿，”他突然转向拉斯特，热切地打量着他：“我是不是见过你？”  
“我不这么认为。”拉斯特说。“不，几个月前，你常在这一带出没，我想我应该没记错。”  
拉斯特记下地址，没再看他一眼，转身走了出去。马丁追上去。“那是怎么回事？”  
“没什么，Marty。开车。”

\---

托雷多给他们的地址是一间废弃的教堂，被洪水和飓风洗礼过，已经破败得不成样子。刹那间，空气震动起来，马丁举起手枪，对准了前方：一只蝙蝠低飞掠过。他放下枪，继续朝前走，一面走一面得避开地上的碎石和泥土。拉斯特不知道到哪去了，马丁喊了他几声，没有听到回答。他又喊了一声，拉斯特根本没有理会。  
“操他妈的，”马丁把枪扣回腰间：“我受够了这些狗屎了，你听见了吗？拉斯特？我回车上去了。”  
他话音刚落，前方黑暗处传来一声巨响，一道光线划过他的眼角，像是手电筒的光芒。马丁立刻拔出枪，朝光线所在之处跑去，可见度很差，他基本上什么也看不见，但他听到了急促的喘气声。他紧张起来，朝前跨出两步，举起枪。他看见影子晃动，听见粗重的呼吸声，他身子贴近墙边，继续前进，首先踢到了地上的一把刀子，随后他停住脚步，倒吸了一口气，一把电筒被固定在两块砖头之间，马丁摸到了它的开关。  
“不……”拉斯特嘶哑的声音，但已经太迟了。一束亮光投向前方，拉斯特倒在地上，刀子就在他的身旁，颈侧有着鲜红的勒痕，他的左手拖在身侧，汗湿的右手徒劳地想要抓起落在地板上的枪，目光望向马丁的后方。马丁猛地回头朝后望去，一个影子滑了过去，马丁在黑暗中开枪，但没有打中，他将手电筒转过去，光线所及之处什么也没有。  
马丁蹲下身，手忙脚乱地解开拉斯特脖子上的绳子。“Marty。”拉斯特勉力吐出几个字，额头全是汗珠。“我在这，”马丁的手在颤抖，他低下头看着拉斯特：“我在这，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特喘息着，一旦能够顺畅地呼吸，他摁住马丁的手。“他问了我一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“他问我窒息……”拉斯特沉沉换了一口气：“是不是我喜欢的状态。”  
“老天爷，”马丁轻轻抓住拉斯特的肩膀，目光锁住他，好让他镇定下来，拉斯特的右手在打颤，汗湿的手指抓不住枪，但仍然努力着，他的目光里有什么东西裸露着：“拉斯特，看着我——我们会抓住这狗娘养的，你听见了吗？现在，让我把你扶到车上去，嘘。没事了。”  
拉斯特凝视了他一会，他松开死死攥住枪柄的痉挛的手指，马丁架住他的肩膀把他搀扶起来，拉斯特靠住他稳住自己，他的衬衫被刀子划开了。他平静得令人刚到害怕，马丁的目光不敢落向他颈侧的指痕。  
他们回到车上，拉斯特闷声不响，马丁脱下自己的外套，递给他。拉斯特垂下目光，看了一眼外套。他摇摇头。“这个晚上够漫长的了，Marty。”他拒绝，声音因为窒息缺氧而嘶哑。  
“你不想要汇报这起意外。”马丁说：“我懂了。”  
“并不是这样，”拉斯特摇摇头，他疲惫地闭上眼，安静了一会儿。“你是否想过，有一部分的你自己，没有人会接纳，没有人能够理解，而它对你有害？”他说：“一个封闭的房间。”  
马丁低下头好一会，好像只是为了面对自己。他转头看着拉斯特。“别回到那里去。”他没头没脑地说，并没有说清楚自己指的是什么。  
拉斯特哼了一声，他懒洋洋地动了动，额头抵上车窗，现在是凌晨四点，肾上腺素消退，窗外的城市好像一个被人遗忘了的地方，他们像是被这个世界遗忘了的两个人，一样地疲惫不堪，一样地不再愿意开口，但有些回忆开始在这样的沉默中化冻。马丁轻轻呼了口气，把自己缩进座椅里，不甘心地盯着仪表盘。“你确定这样就够了？”他说：“你不再需要什么？我是说，毕竟你刚才差点被人勒死。”  
拉斯特扭过头凝视着他。马丁倾身堵住他的嘴唇，他的手指抚过拉斯特脖颈上新增的勒痕，想将它抹去，但知道那不可能，拉斯特移向那些抚触，粗噶地喘息。马丁途中伸出一只手颤抖着抓住他的后颈，确定他是真的。  
拉斯特先停了下来，他吐出模糊的叹息，朝后抽离，马丁本能地伸手抓住他距离自己较近那侧，拉斯特甩开了他的手，马丁错愕了一下，对上了他的眼神。他知道方才那一刻在两人之间模糊的，令人放松的温暖火花已经散去，拉斯特的目光恢复清明。马丁张了张嘴想要说点什么，拉斯特挺直了身子，垂下肩膀，绷紧了下颚。“别。”他沉声说：“Marty，别在现在。”  
马丁望着他紧闭双眼，靠上椅背，肩膀仿佛在某种重量下缓慢地下沉。“等会，”马丁说：“我们每到一处那家伙都会给我们留下个纪念品，对吗？教堂的纪念品在哪？”  
他们对视一眼，在车里翻找起来，拉斯特翻开车上的烟灰缸，叫了一声马丁的名字，马丁定住不动了。他看着拉斯特俯下身，拉开车载烟灰缸，从里面拿出一枚钥匙。“操。”马丁说。  
拉斯特把钥匙捏在掌心，瞧了瞧。“车钥匙。”他说：“他大概已经抛弃了车子。”

\---

全境通告最后找到两辆符合描述的福特金牛星，一辆在富兰克林的修理厂里，另一架由他们天亮时在河口找到，马丁环绕车辆打量了一圈，拉斯特拉开敞开的车门，用钥匙试了试车子。  
“就是这辆。”他肯定地说。  
“我们在兜圈子，”马丁摇头：“我们找到了车子，又怎么样？他想让我们找到的，我敢打赌车上没有任何指纹，估计已经被弃置很久了。”  
拉斯特下了车，走向车尾箱，马丁站在车尾箱前，用手试了试。“没关上。”他对拉斯特说。  
拉斯特点点头。“打开它。”  
“你确定，拉斯特？”马丁说：“我们得先报告这个。”  
“打开它，Marty。”  
马丁一手按住腰间的枪，另一手打开车尾箱，往上一抬。“上帝。”他说。  
拉斯特俯视着尸体。  
州立警察和法医抵达的时候，拉斯特和马丁一起坐在车前盖上望着他们。“你问过我一次，很久以前，”拉斯特说：“关于我为什么是个Sub？没有童年阴影，马丁，没有任何心理学家说的那些狗屎，你也许不会相信，我就是这个样子，仅此而已。”  
“就这样？”  
“嗯哼。”拉斯特的目光里泛起讥讽的笑意：“你没预料到这个回答，是不是？”  
他上了自己的车，朝马丁投来讳莫如深的眼神，好像他和麦克雷迪属于同一个世界，而那个世界距离马丁很远。

\---  
差不多十四个小时以后，齿模记录才确定尸体是杰奎琳，但已经没有什么是马丁需要知道的了，知道杰奎琳的结局并不能将这个案子朝前推进多少：她很久以前就被世界所遗弃。  
他回到自己的公寓，在沙发上打了个盹，在对面街角的公寓亮起灯光时惊醒：他跳上车，驶向旅馆。Crash今晚也许不会出现，但倘若马丁不出现而Crash在那儿，那么他也许猜到在他对面的人是谁。  
“菜鸟警察，”Crash的声音在他关门后不久响起：“你到哪儿去了？”  
“我是不是告诉过你，我接了个案子？”马丁说：“在继续下去以前，我得换口气。你知道老警察经常说的那个词吗，‘换口气’？”  
“条子，”Crash轻蔑地说：“幸亏我没有你那种问题。”  
“那么你的问题是什么？”  
“我告诉过你了，我没办法入睡，”Crash说，他全身赤裸躺在浴缸里，呆滞而麻木地仰起头望着天花板：“你在看着我，菜鸟，我知道。别他妈的以为我不知道。”  
马丁觉得胸腔里有种什么在夺走他的呼吸。“听着，我们各取所需，我有个主意。”  
“我是不会戴上那该死的眼罩的。”Crash一听便说。  
“纵容我一次，”马丁说：“我刚失去了某个人。”  
他用钥匙打开门时拉斯特仍然待在浴缸里，但眼睛被眼罩所蒙住。马丁现在能更轻易地分清Crash和拉斯特，当拉斯特回到这里时，他便允许自己变成Crash，更暴露，更愤世嫉俗，也更无拘无束，Crash不在乎展现出自己的脆弱，因为Crash感觉不到痛苦。马丁将手轻轻覆盖在Crash的眼罩上。  
“我出不来，”Crash说：“我试过了，我全身都泡在水里。”  
浴缸里是干的，一滴水也没有，但马丁真切地感到手中的躯体颤抖着，他抓住拉斯特的胳膊。  
拉斯特僵硬了一瞬间，更深地沉入浴缸里，但马丁坚定地抓住他，不让他逃脱，拉斯特最终摆脱想象中的水流，他抬起头，大口地呼吸。  
马丁的手始终放在他的后颈上，哪怕在Crash伏在他大腿上睡着时也是一样。Crash把头靠在他的大腿上，闭上酸涩的眼睑，他的喉头好像藏着什么会随时吞噬他的东西，在马丁的手抚过他的脊背时，他微弱地挣扎，好像从未有人碰触过他——作为商量好的回报，他聆听马丁沉闷的，无声的哭泣，他不揭穿马丁手上的泪痕和落在他脊背上的颤抖的手指。他们都没有看彼此，却对对方裸露了自己最脆弱的一部分。Crash的呼吸渐趋平稳，他的声音变得朦胧低沉，他低声笑了想。“这真可笑，”他说：“你甚至不是个Dom。”


	9. Chapter 9

“昨天夜里约四点二十分，在Bayou Chene发现了一具女尸。死者名为杰奎琳•麦克雷迪，二十八岁。我们保证会逮捕凶手，不论是谁犯下的这宗罪行，不会逃脱法律的制裁……”  
拉斯特双手合抱在胸前，和马丁在闪光灯前站成一排，聆听官方的说辞，但他一直垂下目光望着自己膝盖的高度，没有望向马丁，没有看向任何人。马丁站得离警局的发言人最近，发现他换了一条崭新的领带。拉斯特没等记者开始提问便转身离开，马丁拽住他的胳膊。  
“你还好？”  
“我想是吧，”拉斯特瞅了远处的人群一眼：“这是在浪费时间，我们还有其它线索要追踪。”  
“我和你一样着急，”马丁说：“你想要立刻开始，我也是。但你最好先吃点东西。”  
“我不认为我们有时间可以浪费。距离我们发现杰奎琳的尸体已经多久了？可能已经出现了更多的受害者。”  
这一回，马丁同意拉斯特的话。他对这桩案子有种预感，不管他们从哪里开始，都已经太迟了，损失已经注定，伤害经以造成，麦克雷迪在行李箱里迎接她生命中的最后时刻时在想什么？他不会知道。他们开过公路两旁的广告牌，它们在倒后镜里变成一片狭长的白点，又模糊成淡蓝色的光晕。天空在他们头顶压得很低，远处的地平线变成一片淡淡的紫。  
一道狭窄的楼梯通往酒吧后门，往上一层便是麦克雷迪的公寓。马丁侧身将钥匙插进锁眼里，转动门把。门开了，拉斯特抬起枪，朝里走去。“Marty。”马丁听见他在前面说。  
他们站在客厅里，电视机开着，正在播放现场采访，屏幕的光线洒在沙发上，映照出一把手枪，旁边是盒子弹。马丁放下手中的枪，和拉斯特对视。  
“狗娘养的，”拉斯特声音里的冰冷正在凝结成一种愤怒：“他住在这里。”  
马丁伸出手，掀开了沙发上的毯子。一个眼睛被挖掉的芭比在毯子下面看着他们。

\----

“漫长的一天，警探？”  
“你现在打电话到我家里来了？”马丁抓住电话，寂静无声地将它移近自己。  
“我猜你很忙，”那个声音说：“最好还是不要在你工作的时候打扰你。”  
“听着，约翰，或者不管你叫什么名字，”马丁说：“你到底想干什么？”  
“你听完那些录音了吗，警探？最好听完它，在你听完以前，我们什么事也办不成。”  
“他激怒了你，是不是？”马丁顿了一会说：“在你所有的猎物里面，Crash是唯一能全身而退的，他激怒了你。”漫长的沉默，随后他听到了粗浅的呼吸声，比平时要急促，马丁知道自己击中了要害。  
“你打算什么时候告诉他们还有一名受害者？”对方笑起来：“大错特错啊，警探。”  
对方挂断了电话。马丁立刻拨了几个号码，找到了伯顿。伯顿过去也是个警察，但现在是个小有名气的私家侦探，他听了马丁的要求以后咧了咧嘴。“我可以替你追踪这个号码，Marty，”他说：“但希望不大。你刚才说你听到了什么？”  
“火车驶过的声响，”马丁回忆：“不到一分钟时间，但恰巧足以使你听清那是火车声。”  
“那倒缩小了范围，”马丁听到沙沙书写的声音：“好吧，等我电话。”  
挂上电话，马丁先给自己倒了杯酒。他盯着自己在酒瓶上的倒影，叹了口气。他从沙发坐垫下面抽出那部自从发现杰奎琳的尸体起就被他弃置一旁的录音机，喝完一口酒，打起精神，把第七枚录音带放了进去，摁下播放键。  
“Marty。”那个声音的传出使得他捏紧了杯子。  
“已经开始神志不清了，”另一个声音说：“这并没有想象中的容易，是不是，Crash？”  
这个名字揪起一阵尖锐的痛苦，而马丁现在比任何时候都更明白为什么。

\----

“Marty，是你吗？”  
“说吧，”马丁撕下一张便签纸，话筒夹在耳侧：“你找到地址了？”  
“算是吧，”伯顿的声音里有种奇怪的迟疑：“听我一句话，Marty。别自己一个人到那片街区去，如果你非要去的话——”他不安地笑了笑：“——最好确定你的保险靠得住。”  
马丁能理解伯顿的意思，因为他现在正站在那栋三层高公寓的对面，公寓楼下停着一辆黑色的道奇，车身一侧满是弹孔，后玻璃碎了，碎片夹杂在卷过的大麻烟和针筒残渣里。几个黑人小孩坐在废旧的轮胎上，看着他，扫描般的目光盯上了他口袋里的钱包。马丁拾级而上，穿过透着霉味的走廊，来到伯顿告诉他的地址。  
他开了一枪，门锁应声而开。他进到公寓里，但随即骂出了脏话。  
一小时后拉斯特出现在这个房间里，迈过地上的血迹，走向马丁。马丁依然盯着地板上的尸体。“你怎么找到这地方的，”他的反常没有躲过拉斯特的眼睛：“嗯？”  
“好吧，瞧，”马丁陷在沙发里，盯着尸体失去了眼睛的深陷的眼窝：“我有件事情没告诉你。”  
“我在听。”拉斯特说。  
“你还记得我上次接到的那个电话？”马丁艰难地组织着词语：“那不是个恶作剧电话。每次我们有所突破的时候，我便会接到一个电话——事实上，我相信电话那头就是凶手。”  
拉斯特一声不响。马丁接着说下去。“昨天晚上，他打到了我家里。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“没什么，惯常挑衅的话。电话是从这里打出的，这又是他的一个游戏。”  
拉斯特点点头。“我们得把故事编圆，”他说，“我们接到线报，说凶手有可能藏匿在此，所以我们进行合法搜查。”  
马丁深呼吸，拉斯特按住他的肩膀，让他的目光对上自己。“看着我，你懂我说的话吗？”马丁抿住嘴唇点点头。拉斯特放开他，在他身旁坐下。马丁低头盯着地板。  
“我们陷进去了，对吗？”他说。  
“我们陷进去了。”拉斯特点头：“我没有回头路可走，Marty，但你还可以离开。”  
“去他妈的，”马丁终于能够将目光从地上的尸体移开，并再次呼吸：“我要找到他。”  
\---

马丁走进旅馆房间，和往常一样理所当然地认为Crash在房间的对面。他没往玻璃的那头看，而是直接开始说话。“嘿，我给你带了点东西。”他晃了晃手中的啤酒。  
没人应声，马丁抬头一看，单面玻璃的对面并没有人。  
“Crash？”  
他用钥匙打开门，进到了对面的房间。房间是空的。地毯和床垫仍然暂新，Crash仿佛从未存在过。“216房间的那家伙到哪去了？”马丁来到入住登记的柜台前，朝里头的人问道。  
“这儿的人来来往往，”夏威夷衬衫朝地板上啐了一口，转头看着电视：“我怎么知道。”  
马丁揪住他的领子把他摁到了柜台上。“认得这个吗？”他转动手上的枪，枪口对准了他的太阳穴：“我们再来一次。”  
“他退房了，”夏威夷衬衫摇头：“你不知道吗？”  
马丁把枪拍在柜台上。“告诉我所有关于Crash的事情。从头说起。”

\---

马丁把一叠文件推向索尔特。“杰奎琳•麦克雷迪，弗兰克•斯文伯恩，全都到过这所旅馆，”他说：“同样来过这儿的还有其余七名受害者，这就是他们之间的联系。”  
索尔特盯着那份文件，没有伸手去接。“我以为你已经把这案子交给专案组了。”他说。  
“这条线索非常有希望，”马丁反驳：“我们只是还需要一点时间。”  
“你的理论是什么？”  
“好吧，这家伙——我们的凶手——是这儿的长期住客，”马丁打了个手势：“每回他盯上一个人，就把此人带回到这儿来，根据他们的表现决定怎么对待他们，这些人全都是Sub。”  
“等会，”索尔特抬起一只手，望向马丁身旁的空座位：“你的搭档在哪？”  
“他去追踪另一条线索了，”马丁说：“我会确保让他回来以后，到——”  
拉斯特突然推门而入，马丁闭上了嘴。马丁诧异地看着拉斯特，他看起来也许精神不济，但并不像是消失了十六个小时。“你漏了份报告，”拉斯特对他说，将一份文件摁在桌子上，坐了下来。马丁皱起眉。“对，”他咳嗽了一下：“谢了。”  
索尔特瞧着他们两个。“我错过了什么吗？”  
“什么意思？”拉斯特朝后坐着，手肘搁在扶手上。  
“好吧，再给你们一个星期的时间，”索尔特说：“过了那时候，案子就不归我们管了。”  
出了索尔特的办公室，马丁扳住拉斯特的肩膀把他拉到一边。  
“发生什么了？”拉斯特冷淡地说。  
“你告诉我。”  
“我不过迟到了十分钟。”  
“我不是说这个，我是说这桩案子，”马丁说：“没有什么是你知道而我不知道的，对吗？”  
“完全正确，”拉斯特压根没躲避他的目光：“现在，要是你方便的话，我得去洗把脸。”  
第三天，他们走访了麦克雷迪公寓附近的住户，没有人看见任何东西。马丁回到自己家里，瘫倒在沙发上一动不动，过了一会才闭着眼睛伸手去拿水杯，但他碰到了另一样东西：文件袋。他猛地睁开眼，望着自己手上的东西，他随后抓起录音机，摁下开仓键，一枚录音带安安静静地躺在里头，而马丁记得昨天晚上他把它退了出来。  
他重新坐下来，开始从一切事情里理出个头绪。门锁没坏，他想起了拉斯特的眼神。  
“操，拉斯特。”他低头看着自己手上的东西：他知道了。

\---

他们在玻璃门入口处相遇，马丁沉默地点点头，算是打招呼。拉斯特先开口了。  
“无名氏的尸检报告出来了。死者名叫伊迪斯，伊迪斯•道尔，死前是长岛酒吧的女招待。”  
“唔，”马丁想说什么，话到嘴边又咽了回去：“她也去过那所旅馆？”  
“不，但她有个前夫。”  
“罗伯塔•克罗托斯，”马丁下意识地接口：“某种对那个报警电话的报复？”  
“也许是吧，”拉斯特说：“我们可以先到法医那里看看尸检结果。”  
他们往里走，沿着走廊，人们鼓起掌来。“干得好，Marty。”特雷里拍拍马丁的肩膀，另一些人朝他微笑着，将他们迎入，朝他们低声欢呼。马丁拦住朝他迎面走来的卡雷拉斯。  
“发生什么事了？”他问。  
“你不知道吗？每个人都在谈论你们，”卡雷拉斯说：“凶手前来自首了，就在一个小时前——不管怎么样，你们抓住他了。干得好。”  
马丁和拉斯特对视一眼。

\----

“他要求和两位警探单独谈谈，”律师说：“只和他们俩谈。”  
“我们没有必要跟他谈。”马丁随即说，拉斯特沉默不语地坐在一旁。  
“他声称知道剩余七位受害者的下落，”索尔特插嘴，他靠在自己的办公桌上，正对着门和律师所坐的沙发：“但他只愿意告诉你们。”  
“我们怎么知道他在说真话？”马丁说：“我们怎么确认？要是他知道那七具尸体的下落……”  
“不一定是尸体，哈特警探。”律师说，他抬了抬眼镜。  
“你是说，”拉斯特低声说，他转向律师：“他们还活着？”  
“我们不确定，但我们不能冒这个险，”索尔特姿态强硬地说：“倘若这家伙说的是真的而我们没有理会他的话，那将会是一场公关噩梦。媒体已经抓住我们不放了。”  
“那么，”马丁瞧着拉斯特：“我去和他谈谈。”  
“你们两个人，”律师微微一笑：“我已经说得够清楚的了，哈特警探。”  
马丁皱起眉头，望着索尔特，索尔特耸耸肩。拉斯特倚在门边，看着刑事律师。  
“想给你的休息室添张台球桌，科林？”拉斯特说。  
“听着，科尔……”  
“我的错，”拉斯特说：“我想这回挣的够你买架小型飞机的了。”  
律师转向房间里另外两位。“他有什么问题？”他说。马丁抬手摁住拉斯特的肩膀，但拉斯特摇摇头。“好吧，”拉斯特说：“告诉他，我们同意了。”  
“你说什么？”马丁禁不住看着他：“等等，你确定？”  
拉斯特点头。“只有这样我们才能确定他是我们要找的那个人，不是吗？”  
马丁还在寻找理由反驳，拉斯特已经跨前一步，把双手撑在桌子上。他背对着律师，用背影表达了明显的蔑视，只对索尔特说话。  
“我们干吧。”他说。马丁站在他右侧，抬起眉毛看着他，拉斯特冷静地环视了屋内的几个人一圈，率先指出了那个谁都不愿意提起的问题：“有谁打算开口吗，任何人？”  
索尔特率先站起来，他的脸色不怎么好看。“你们必须佩戴窃听器，”他说：“别和我争论，这是标准配备；倘若他提出什么要求，先向我报告，倘若他希望来上一段公路旅行，也向我报告。底线是，不要和他擅自达成什么条件，清楚了吗？”  
“很清楚了，”马丁说：“我们怎么确定他没说谎，那些人真的在他手里？”  
索尔特和律师对视了一眼。“一个小时前，他来自首的时候，”索尔特说：“他带来了每个人的血液样本——要是你问我，他看起来不太像是个护士，Marty。”  
马丁脸上的笑容瞬间消失。

\---

这家伙没有驾照，没有社会保险号码，自首时用的名字是杰，没有姓。年纪大约三十五岁左右，说话带新泽西口音，但下颚并没有什么烧伤的疤痕。他穿着一件短袖白衬衫，露出手臂，好像随时会朝你递出名片。就马丁所见，他的身上并没有帮派纹身。  
“好久不见，”看到拉斯特时，杰抿住嘴唇，脸上的表情突然变得柔和：“Crash。”  
马丁看见拉斯特的脸色瞬间变冷，他的目光被一种空洞的仇恨所占据，当他的眼睛锁住嫌疑犯的眼睛时，马丁有种不好的感觉。  
“我一直想象会在这儿再见到你，我的荣幸。”他们的嫌疑犯微笑着，双手放在桌面。  
拉斯特一个箭步跨到桌后，给了他一拳，趁他往后倒去时把他的头掼到了桌上，曲起手肘顶着他的脑后，无视他在自己钳制下喘气。“现在是谁的荣幸，嗯？”  
卡雷拉斯和他的搭档打开门冲了进来，将拉斯特和他分开，马丁摁住拉斯特，然而拉斯特并没有看着他，他的目光锁在从桌上直起身的男人脸上，杰拿手捂着脸，嘴角渗出了血，但他还在笑。  
“小心，警探，”他在和马丁说话，声音柔和：“可不能让你的同事一不小心杀了我。”  
半小时以后，索尔特在自己的办公室里一面来回走动，一面朝他们咆哮。  
“我最好的警探！这就是你们的能耐？！Crash又他妈的是谁？”  
“谁也不是。”马丁把盛有咖啡的马克杯递给拉斯特，一面对索尔特说：“我们还可以进去再试一次，在他的律师跑来找我们麻烦以前。”  
索尔特瞪了他半晌。“不，你们先回去冷静一下，”他指了指拉斯特：“把这家伙也带走，让他好好给我冷静下来。这家伙想跟我们玩游戏，对吗？也许——我只是说也许——他不会把这事告诉律师。”  
拉斯特面无表情地握住杯子的把手，好像要把咖啡的气息吸进肺里，马丁无声地叹息，朝索尔特露出个抱歉的微笑。“好吧。”他说。  
拉斯特起身拽着脚走出索尔特的办公室，马丁跟在他身后，试着找点话说。“这家伙也许不是我们要找的人，”他说：“杰奎琳说嫌犯下巴有一大片伤疤，这家伙没有伤疤。”  
拉斯特停住脚步，马丁也在他身后停住。“杰奎琳在说谎，Marty，”拉斯特说：“她没有告诉芭芭拉全部事实，一方面，因为她害怕，另一方面……”他耸耸肩。  
马丁揣测他话里的意思。“但你怎么知道？”  
“我知道，因为我也掉进过同样的陷阱，”拉斯特说：“里面的人就是凶手，Marty。”

\----

丹尼斯•科林当天就知道了这件事，并且带着他的六百美元一小时的微笑和他的公文包来到了局里。“情况很不好，警探们，”他咧起嘴说：“很不好。”  
“为什么？”拉斯特说：“六百美元一小时的嫖资要跌了，科林？”  
“拉斯特。”马丁在科林暴跳以前开口阻止了对方：“我们可以做出弥补，丹尼斯。”  
“你们确实可以，”丹尼斯说：“否则——让我算算，袭击，故意伤害——哪怕我的当事人不提起控诉，媒体可是很高兴听到点什么。”  
“和我直说就是了，丹尼斯，”马丁对他微笑：“我们也不是第一天认识了。”  
“你能做出的弥补是，”丹尼斯逼视着他的双眼：“他要求单独和科尔谈谈。”  
“操。”马丁说：“我们是什么，许愿池？”拉斯特对上他的目光，马丁看出他用尽了全部的自制力。他看样子像是已经受够了丹尼斯的狗屎。  
“我会给你们一个晚上考虑，”丹尼斯站起来，摆出胜利的姿态朝门口走去：“但你们要知道，每拖延一个小时，受害人还活着的机率就少几分。再见，马丁。”  
马丁那天晚上在自己的公寓里一直坐立不安，他在等待什么事情发生，又害怕它真正发生，他手里拿着一杯只盖住杯底的威士忌，只是握着，并没有往嘴边送，他握着它像是能够获得一种令自己安心的保证，起同样作用的还有放在膝盖上的报纸，实际上他一行字都没有读。门铃响起时他一手按住了扶手，手指深深陷进沙发里。  
他打开门。  
拉斯特站在门边，不知道喝了多少，脚步虚浮，目光摇晃，假如说马丁此刻紧张得要命，他看起来并不比马丁好多少。“Marty。”他嘶嘎地说。


	10. Chapter 10

拉斯特并没有马上进门。他晃晃悠悠的步子在门廊停住。他站在马丁的公寓门口，好像被一道无形的屏障挡在外面。门内的灯光映照在他的脸上，但他整个人俨然和门外的事物融为一体，和那些灯光照不到的，浸泡在阴影里的事物一样不分彼此。他的目光空洞焦灼，没有真正的焦点。  
他就那样站着，两手垂在身旁，不停交换着两脚的重心。马丁对上了他的目光，他的脖颈周围的衬衫领口不成形状，领带也松开了，现在他塌着肩膀，眼神迷乱而整个人醉醺醺的，仿佛他抵达这里是一种对个人意志的考验，而他的勇气已经用完。  
他的目光凝聚在马丁脸上，只是短暂的一瞬，随后又要移开，马丁向前跨出一步，攥住他的领带，将他拽了进来，关上了门。拉斯特踉跄了一下，但顺从了。  
他像个做错了事情的人一样坐在沙发上，无力地和自己的醉意缠斗，想要重新站起来，但每一次只是更深地陷进沙发里。马丁给他倒了杯咖啡，拉斯特捧起杯子，凑近嘴边。当他抬起杯子时，颈部的喉结随着他的动作微微抬起。他看上去紧张，沉重，痛苦，像一道刚刚凝结的伤口。他喝完咖啡，站起身来准备离开，马丁按住他的胳膊，将他按向一把椅子，在拉斯特坐下来时马丁的手指划过他的颈部，拉斯特僵硬起来。  
“我不是来这里解释我干过些什么。”拉斯特说。  
“我知道，”马丁耸耸肩：“我本来也没希望你会。”  
“那么你在希望什么？”拉斯特低声说，盯着杯子的底部。  
“我希望你没事。”马丁加重语气：“我只希望你没事。”  
拉斯特抬头，目不转睛地盯着他。马丁坐在他对面，在拉斯特的目光审视他时感到裸露和脆弱，但他没有像过去一样避开这种目光。拉斯特朝前倾着身子，手腕并拢放在自己的大腿上，一动不动，凝神沉思。马丁等待着。“我来这里是因为我得阻止我自己，”拉斯特紧接着说：“我不知道我会做出什么，Marty，我也许会杀了他也说不定。”  
“你不会的。”马丁肯定地说。他把一只手搁在拉斯特的肩膀上，安慰地握了握。  
拉斯特抬起眉毛看着他。“我坐在那里，想不出一个理由不那么做，”他说：“我是说杀了他。”  
马丁按住他手上的杯子，将它抽出拉斯特的掌握，放在桌子上。拉斯特沉重，缓慢地呼吸，他的目光因为愤怒而发亮，但只有马丁知道那其中的绝望多么明显。马丁只是摇头。  
“你打算答应他的要求？一个人进审讯室里？”  
“我看不出我们有别的选择。”拉斯特说：“这件事必须到此结束。”  
“不，你当然有别的选择，拉斯特，每个人都有选择。”  
拉斯特摇头。“在这件事情上没有。”他说：“还有我该离开了。”  
马丁看着他站起来，转过身躯，朝门走去。“你知道你的问题是什么吗？”马丁冲着他的背影说：“你总是不肯承认那些你需要的东西。”  
拉斯特面无表情地听完这些话。“你对人们需要的那些东西知道什么，Marty？”  
他站在原地没动，脸上掠过一丝阴影。马丁盯着他，混合着惊讶与担忧。马丁站起来朝他走过去，拉斯特仍在盯着他看，盯着他每一步朝前迈进的距离，直到他们之间的距离变得难以理解地近，马丁停下来，一半是被自己吓住了，被自己胃里升起的那种混沌的渴望，他聆听自己粗重的呼吸。  
拉斯特站在他对面，目光灼灼，而那句挑衅的话语仍然在空气中等待答案。  
马丁皱起眉头，紧紧闭上眼睛而又睁开，他急切地换了口气，重新开口时，好像被人揍了一拳。“你这个——”他的声音变得如此陌生，因为被蔑视而沉下去：“天哪——你这个混蛋。”  
“我从来不否认我是个混蛋。”拉斯特缓缓地说：“至于你，那是另一回事。”  
马丁按住他的肩膀将他转了个身，胳膊反扭着抵在了门上，拉斯特深而浅地呼吸，马丁倾身向前，轻轻在拉斯特耳边说。“让我们来看看你需要什么。”

\---

拉斯特额头抵着床单，肩胛骨微微隆起，背部的疤痕已经变成了鲜艳的红色。  
马丁的手摁在他的后颈上，再次将自己朝前一送，拉斯特气息不稳地咽下一声呻吟。  
马丁的手滑入他的两腿间，欣赏着那儿现在的装饰，一个细巧的阴茎环现在扣在勃发的阳具上，仅仅是碰触就让拉斯特嘶哑地呻吟，他的大腿战栗着，下身朝前绝望地顶撞，无法释放的沮丧从他的喉咙内逼出沙哑，空洞而轻微的低吟，马丁的手指抚弄着他，手掌根部挤压着囊袋，指尖轻轻搔弄顶端，但在拉斯特操着他的拳头时意外抽离。  
拉斯特沉沉吞咽，因为欲望而哽咽出声，肩膀陷入床垫里。  
马丁用手臂揽住他的腰部，舌头探入耳廓内，舌尖描绘着发红的耳廓，还有拉斯特颤抖的，湿润的眼睑，拉斯特紧闭着双眼，颈侧的线条拉伸到了极限。他的喉咙深处溢出渴望的咕哝。  
马丁缓慢地进行，好像这件事情他们同意过。他干得不慌不忙，享受拉斯特因此而发出的不满的抱怨，他什么也不能得到，无法释放，除了一些炙人的摩擦和抚慰。他们已经操了一轮，拉斯特躺在床垫中间，因为被彻底地掌控而完全放松下来，他躺在那儿，慵懒而柔软，毫无顾忌地展现着自己。毫无预警地，马丁一个挺身，将自己完全撞入拉斯特体内，拉斯特猛然呜咽，没能被压抑在喉间的呻吟流泻而出，又在唇间哑然破碎。  
马丁的另一只手挤入床垫间，若有若无地抚摸那道环，指腹沿着边沿触进那道轻浅的勒痕，拉斯特闷声喘息，侧过头，从埋头在胳膊里的姿势中露出一只眼睛，好像在透过监狱里的小窗看向外界，那锋利而渴望的眼神几乎立刻让马丁硬了起来。他愈来愈快地撞进拉斯特体内，快速而粗暴，随即高潮了，他喘息着从拉斯特体内抽出自己。  
拉斯特仍然保留着原来的姿势，趴伏着，等待着被处置，像一个训练良好的从属者，马丁的手划过他的脊柱，一路向下，来到他被精液装点的臀部，拉斯特轻微地颤抖，但没有动。马丁感到完全的意外，往往，在完事以后，拉斯特是第一个起身离开的人，但他现在仍然留在那儿，等待主人的指令，仿佛真的是马丁的Sub。  
他的腿间的阴茎仍然硬着。马丁抬高他的双腿，舌头探入穴口，拉斯特立刻挣扎起来，马丁低声命令他别动，他的舌头刺入那圈脆弱的肌肉时，拉斯特战栗了一下，随即发出了像是被拆解一样的脆弱的声音，刺耳而沙哑的呻吟溢出他的嘴唇。在马丁抓住他的大腿，用舌头干着他的时候，他发出无意识的声音，好像已经无法思考。他瘫倒在马丁的手臂间，喘着粗气，目光湿润地望着马丁，嘴唇无意识地分开，吐出无声的祈求。  
马丁松开他的时候，拉斯特凝视着他，目光焦渴，马丁的手指笨拙地摸索，解开阴茎环，拉斯特抿唇吸气，无声而猛烈地射入了他的手中。他瘫软下来，大口喘气，马丁紧抱住他。这一次，他们谁也没把对方推开。

\---

拉斯特在他身旁浅睡，但马丁转身时他就醒了。他坐起身，从床边椅子上的外套里摸出了香烟和打火机。他点燃一根烟，吸了一口，这才看着马丁。  
“说吧。”他说：“你看起来像是有话要说。”  
“我在想我们现在这算是什么，”马丁皱眉说：“你不是我的sub，对吗？”  
“我不可能再做任何人的Sub，”拉斯特安静地吐出一个烟圈，盯着它在前方升起：“我不认为那可能了，Marty。”  
“我很抱歉。”马丁说。  
拉斯特侧头看着他。“为了什么？”  
“为了一切事情，”马丁说：“那时候，我应该出现在那里。”  
拉斯特瞅着仍然在燃烧的香烟的一端。“那不是你唯一做错的事情，也不是我的。”  
“虽然是这样……”马丁打了个手势。  
“不，现在说这一切都太晚了，”拉斯特打断了他：“何况我不是来这里和你说这些。”  
马丁拧起眉头。“我不明白。”  
“你看见Crash了？”拉斯特冷静地说下去：“我用这个名字接近凶手，我猜你大概知道发生了什么，”他疲惫地草草打个手势，好像那解释了他没说出来的话：“有些东西毁坏了就无法修复，信任是无法修复的。”  
“那么我现在能做什么，”马丁反应过来：“你还到这里来，是为了……”  
“这是我知道的唯一的方式，”拉斯特的目光黯淡下去，他掐灭了烟：“你没听说过吗？重复自己，这是人们唯一继续下去的方式。”  
“这样谈论爱的方式真残酷。”马丁说。  
“也许。我来这里要求你一件事，Marty。”  
“什么？”  
“别杀他。”拉斯特说：“不管你本来打算干什么，别那么干。”  
“我本来就没打算干任何事。”马丁说。  
“是吗？”拉斯特说：“你把你的备用手枪上满子弹放在车上，已经两天了。”  
“和过去一样敏锐，”马丁扯了扯嘴角：“我以为你戒烟了。”  
拉斯特注视着他。“你知道最好笑的部分是什么吗，Marty？”他说：“你其实还是个不错的Dom，当你想要做一个Dom的时候。但这不会持久，你也在重复你自己。”  
“我还是那句话，”马丁沉吟着说：“这样谈论感情太残酷了。而且，你并不完全了解我。”  
“是吗？”拉斯特说。

\---

马丁在单面玻璃外面交叉双臂，密切关注着里面正在发生的一切，拉斯特才刚进到里头，他关上门，朝他们的嫌疑犯转过身来，不慌不忙地坐下。  
“怎么，”男人朝拉斯特凑过头来，微笑着望着他：“只有你一个？你们今天人手不足？”  
“别废话了，杰。”拉斯特说：“你要求见我，所以我来了。”  
对方面露喜色。“你看起来颇为自信。”他说，两手平摊在桌上：“我得说相当自信。”  
拉斯特瞅他一眼，没有说话。“这行不通。”索尔特站在马丁旁边，和他一样注视着里面发生的事情，他摸着下巴，咂舌不已。“你是怎么想的？”他转向马丁：“让他自己一个人进去？”  
马丁转向他。“他是个经验丰富的警察。”他对索尔特说。  
“对，他还是个Sub，而他面对的是个失控的Dom，”索尔特皱起眉头看着里面：“怎么回事？”  
杰把两手搁在审讯桌上，身子往前略倾，他对着拉斯特微笑，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“不打算说点什么吗，”杰用轻柔的，几乎听不见的耳语说：“Crash？”拉斯特没有动。  
“好了，够了，”索尔特原本插在腰上的手放了下来，他耸起眉毛：“我绝不会站在这里看你和你的搭档上演这场滑稽戏，Marty，你的搭档几乎毫无还手之力……”  
“嘘，”马丁说，声音比呼吸声大不了多少，但足够让索尔特转过身：“你看。”  
拉斯特合上搁在自己跟前的记事簿，抬起头来。他站起来，绕过桌子走到杰所坐的那一端，靠着桌沿坐下。杰的瞳孔里有一瞬间掠过恐惧的神色，但很快恢复了平静。拉斯特对着他低下头，微笑了一下。“有件事情我不清楚，杰。”他说。  
“是什么？”  
“你从哪儿得出的结论？”拉斯特俯下身，一手撑在他身旁对他说话。  
“什么，什么结论？”杰说，他朝他对面的单面玻璃看了一眼。  
马丁和索尔特对视了一眼。“这是什么？”索尔特小声咕哝，但原本抬起打算敲玻璃的手放了下来。马丁舔了一圈下唇。“我不确定，长官，”他说：“但我有预感好戏开始了。”  
“就是，”拉斯特耸耸肩：“那个在你前来自首时写在你眼睛里的结论，那个从你开始干你想干的事情开始就在你心里的结论，那个让你坐在这里直视着我眼睛撒谎的结论。”  
“我不知道什么狗屁结论。”他的谈话对象说。  
“不，那个结论就是，”拉斯特把手搁在他肩膀上，对他摇摇头：“——最好等一会再打断我，杰，让我把这个结论说完——那个结论就是，从某种程度上来说，你好像以为我害怕你。”  
“妈的，”马丁听见索尔特在他身边咒骂：“这可真是好极了。你还觉得这行得通吗？”  
马丁死抿住嘴唇，一言不发。杰这时候笑起来，他仰起头，望着玻璃对面。“我懂了。”他说。  
“而你为什么这么认为，嗯？杰？”拉斯特侧过头，在他耳边吐气：“让我们来搞清楚你是怎么得出这个结论的，是因为你对Crash做过的那些事情呢，还是因为我曾经以Crash的名义做过你的Sub？哪一种？”  
索尔特鹰隼般的目光落在马丁脸上，马丁没回头。“操，”索尔特的声音：“你知道这个吗？”  
马丁没回头，索尔特拧过头。“太好了，”他讽刺地说：“到此为止了，你听见了吗？你们两个，到此为止了，我现在就下命令终止这次行动，他必须马上从那里头出来，不然……”  
马丁回过头看着他，他的目光让索尔特没继续说下去。他回头盯着审讯室，索尔特在他身旁不甘地站着。“喔，”杰说：“我很高兴你提到了这个，警探。你知道，我可不想表现得过分粗鲁，第二次约会就提起我们的往事，有点太过火了，你不觉的吗？”  
“多么温柔，”拉斯特说：“但为什么？”  
“为什么我留下证据？”杰说。  
“不，为什么你认为我曾经是你的sub，会使我在这里落荒而逃，使得你对我有某种程度上的影响力，或者令你——在某种程度上——拥有我？”拉斯特用冷静的，近乎冷酷的声音说。  
杰不再笑了，他的面部线条变得同样冷酷，在他的目光里有某种东西令人不寒而栗。  
“因为事实就是这样，”他冷酷地说：“我拥有你，警探，你，还有其他几个人。你自己甚至不会意识到。因为你愚蠢，而且你软弱，你受控于破案的渴望——但我确实拥有你。你现在坐在这里，在我的要求下和我见面，不是吗？”  
拉斯特抽回一直搁在他肩膀上的手，审视着他。他拉开两人之间的距离，重新回到自己的椅子上，坐下来，望着对方，好像对他失去了兴趣，现在感到失望。  
“原来如此，”他说：“你原来也是那种dom，他们找不到愿意属于自己的sub，于是他们不断地编造可以用来欺骗自己的谎言。我对你很失望，杰，我原本以为你比他们要出色。”  
“我当然比他们要出色！”杰怒吼，他摇晃着桌子时，手上的手铐铿锵作响。  
马丁紧张起来，他要冲进去，索尔特挡在他面前对他摇摇头。“给他一点时间。”他说。  
“我不这么认为，”拉斯特抬起头来，直视对方：“你真的拥有我吗，杰？我选择了你成为我的dom，是我选择了你，而你落入了一个sub的陷阱，你被欲望所驱使，没有发现这个sub是个警察。你告诉了他那些你以为自己永远不会和人分享的秘密，最后没能留住这个sub，还让他逃跑了。要是你问我，我会说这个sub基本上掌控了所有局面，你不这么认为吗？”  
“你忘了，”杰突然令人厌恶地笑了起来：“在我发现你的身份以后，我们跳了一小段舞蹈，Crash，”他耸耸肩，朝玻璃外面的人眨了眨眼：“希望你爱的那位喜欢我的礼物。”  
“就是如此，爱，”拉斯特头也没抬，仍旧看着他的脸：“从来没有sub爱过你，杰，这很难算得上是成功了，不是吗？”  
“随你怎么说，”杰阴郁地说，目光中闪烁怒火：“但你是个sub，你需要dom来帮你做决定。”  
“你会发现这很难相信，杰，”拉斯特死死盯着他：“但我走的每一步都是我自己的决定，我自己决定接近你，我自己调查这个案子，我承受后果，你从未拥有过我，从未在任何方面影响过我，从未让我感到害怕——你会感到惊讶Sub有时候能够做的事情，杰。”  
“你认为你很聪明，是不是？”杰朝旁边啐了一口：“认为你很坚强——让我告诉你一件事，没有人需要你。”  
马丁看到拉斯特肩颈的线条绷紧了。他缓慢地低下头，再次抬起。他的目光麻木而冷酷。  
“杰？”他说：“省省吧。你没有筹码，我所遭受的任何事情都可以摊开来谈论，可以在这间房子里谈论，可以在这间房子外谈论，你以为我会干什么，跪下祈求你的宽恕？求你不要公开那些带子？——要是我不能面对面地扳倒一个dom，我第一天就不会选择这份工作。”  
“你全都忘了那些夜晚，是不是？”杰令人厌恶地盯着他：“那些没有人会来帮助你的夜晚，恐惧，无助，害怕下一刻会发生什么，我想你是都忘了。需要有人提醒你，Crash。”  
“我从未否认我遭遇过这一切，”拉斯特环顾他身后：“有一件事情你还没搞清楚，杰，那件我正在告诉你的事情——你不可能拥有一个人。”  
“而那是为什么？”杰大笑。  
“因为他们会反抗，”拉斯特凑前盯着他的眼珠：“像你这样的dom总是混淆爱和拥有，那就是为什么你永远是个输家。还有，你并不拥有我，混球，因为我将从这个房间里走出去，将你抛在脑后，我会有新的生活，而你还留在这里，在监狱里烂掉。”  
他抄起本子，夹在腋下，稳稳地往外走。那男人喘着粗气盯着他的背影。  
“你想要证据，是吗？”他声嘶力竭地叫了起来：“那些我拥有他们的证据？！”  
拉斯特停下脚步。  
他朝玻璃外投来一个胜利的眼神。

\---

 

马丁在长凳上找到了拉斯特，他弓着背坐在那儿，手上拿着罐啤酒，眺望着远处。  
马丁在他身旁坐下。“猜到你会在这里。”他说。  
“嗯哼。”拉斯特说：“结果如何？”  
“聪明的姑娘挣脱了绳子，但不敢使用电话，我们找到她的时候她躲在衣柜里。”  
拉斯特只是喝着啤酒。马丁侧头看着他。“你看起来不像是一个刚取得了突破的人。”  
“只要我不需要上缴警徽就行了。”拉斯特说。他递给马丁一罐啤酒。  
马丁拉开啤酒，灌了一口，靠在长凳上叹息。“你知道明天让他开口更困难了吧？”他说。  
拉斯特轻蔑地哼了声。“我希望如此，”他放下空啤酒罐子：“不然生活如何继续？”  
他站起来，紧了紧外套，马丁抬头望着他。“又开始扮演Crash了？”  
“那是我唯一知道的方式，”拉斯特坦然说：“事实上，你也应该来。我请你喝杯酒。”  
“算了吧，”马丁好笑地摆摆手：“我，去一个sub常去的酒吧？这太疯狂了。”  
“为什么不？”拉斯特说：“谁知道呢，也许你会遇见一个能忍受你的sub。”  
“操，”马丁无奈地说：“Dom通常都是怎么忍受你的坏脾气的，Crash？”  
拉斯特挑起眉。马丁耸耸肩，他抓着扶手站起来，转向拉斯特，舌头轻舔着上排的牙齿，笑了起来。“好吧，我猜这是结束疯狂的一天的正确方式，”他说：“带路吧，Crash。”  
他们一前一后离开那地方。马丁说：“在审讯室里，你和那家伙说的那些……”  
“我知道我说了一通你不爱听的玩意。”拉斯特说。  
“不，我的意思是说，”马丁顿了顿：“那段话非常出色。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
拉斯特回头凝视着他。“我不会成为你的sub，Marty，”他冷静地说：“我们不合适。”  
“我知道，”马丁说：“我只是还未为那件事情真正地向你道歉，我欠你正式的道歉。”  
拉斯特停下脚步。“你知道么？”他说：“还是你请我喝杯酒吧，你在前面开，我能跟上。”  
“所以，永远也不会了？”马丁试探着说：“今天不会，明天也不会，以后再也不可能了？”  
拉斯特掐灭烟，陷入沉思。“你知道，有那么一刻，在旅馆里当你抱住Crash的时候，我意识到——我过去从未意识到这个——也许这对你来说也不容易。”  
“那又是什么意思？”马丁困惑地说。  
“在我们到酒吧之前赶上我，给我买杯酒，我就告诉你，”拉斯特说，他打开车门，钻进车里，侧头看着马丁：“至于其他的，我们总有一天会知道的。”  
马丁感觉像是开车越过围栏，撞上了混凝土地面，刹那之间毫无预警地失去了重心，你的头脑晕眩而摇晃，坚实的地面朝你袭来，这种情况他只遇到过两次，一次是在噩梦里，一次是感觉爱上了某个人，那人曾经在浴缸里拥抱着他，呼吸在他肋骨上破碎。  
他发动引擎，紧跟在拉斯特的车子后头，开过海湾。


End file.
